A Travez Del Tiempo
by Tink-Tink Ama
Summary: Neji es un guerrero antiguo que vivió una historia de amor trágica, el amor de su vida muere y como promesa en su lecho de muerte le jura vengarla y encontrarla otra vez en otra vida, él viaja a través de los años, en otras épocas, viviendo eternamente, buscando a Tenten para ser felices por fin
1. Chapter 1

*TINK-TINK AMA*

 _ **A TRAVEZ DEL TIEMPO**_

 **CAP. 1 PROMESA**

 _ **Aclaraciones: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia es creación mía**_

 _ **Japón, Otoño de 1500, periodo Sengoku**_

La hierba alta y seca en la montaña era mecida cada vez más fuerte en aquel atardecer, tan triste, tan vacío, al igual que ahora él…

El sol se estaba ocultando dejando a la vista aun rastros de vida pasada, recuerdos y tanto, tanto maldito dolor. Una parvada de aves paso a lo lejos realizando un singular sonido, casi como despidiéndose de él. Los miro hasta que desaparecieron a lo lejos entre la neblina de la montaña, suspiro cerrando los ojos hinchados y ya rojizos, causa y efecto.

¿Cómo evitarlo? Lo más hermoso que le había pasado en la vida, era ahora lo más triste y desgarrador, quería morir también. Miro la lápida de madera frente a él y la tumba improvisada de puras rocas y piedras que él mismo había creado. Se arrodilló lentamente aún con el peso del dolor, la tristeza, la impotencia y la rabia en sus cansados hombros, mordió sus labios para no ser débil frente a ella aún en ese estado, sabía que ella lo seguía observando. Tomo el adorno de flores que había hecho hace un momento y lo coloco con cuidado.

Leyó nuevamente el nombre escrito con carbón en la tabla de madera casi tiznada, un nombre tan difícil de pronunciar ahora: _Tenten…_

Recordó la infinidad de veces que lo pronuncio; suave, delicado, entre rizas, entre llanto. Quería ser fuerte pero no podía, no realmente ¿para que engañarse así mismo? Y de paso a ella, nuevamente las lágrimas brotaron de sus orbes platinados y con cada gota que salía, sentía que se quedaba sin vida cada vez más, por esa razón lloro con más fuerza exigiendo a su cuerpo llorar con más fervor hasta quedar seco, de esa forma moriría y volvería a estar con ella. Gimoteo y soltó sonidos de dolor una vez más para variar y grito con tantos sentimientos acumulados que sintió que se ahogaba. ¿Por qué paso esto? La misma pregunta de siempre _"¿Por qué?"_ Pero no había nadie que le respondiera y si lo hubiera, ninguna respuesta lo complacería. Aspiro su nariz un par de veces mientras su llanto cesaba y volvía la vista a la tabla.

-llévame contigo… -susurró sintiendo que ya no tenía vida, entonces el viento soplo más fuerte trayendo consigo las ultimas hojas secas de los arboles cercanos, llenando a Neji de un suave aroma y un sentimiento extrañamente reconfortante y su voz, su dulce voz, suave y apacible nombrándolo a él. Entonces entendió, ella no volvería pero seguiría con él en espíritu, las hojas y la brisa parecieron revolotear a su alrededor un momento, para después volar lejos en la misma dirección que momentos atrás habían tomado las aves. Mantuvo la vista fija en ese punto para después erguirse nuevamente con la mirada recia y decidida.

Tomo la pequeña daga que tenía colocada en una especie de portador en su pierna derecha. La tomo con decisión y sin temor ni titubeo corto la palma de su mano izquierda, de inmediato broto el líquido vital de su cuerpo por la nada pequeña cortada, se acercó más a ella con el único recuerdo vivo que le había quedado de ella: un listón rojo enredado en su extremidad ya goteando. Poso su mano en la lápida mirando ese nombre fijamente y con voz clara hablo

-Tenten… volveremos a estar juntos, confía en mí, en esta vida o en otra, hoy o mañana, aquí o al otro lado del mundo, te volveré a encontrar… te lo prometo… te lo juro…

El viento volvió a soplar una vez más dejando un aura clara cubriéndolo todo…

 _ **Japón, época actual**_

El despertador sonó a las 5:30 a.m. pero él ya estaba despierto desde hace mucho, lo dejo sonar dos segundos más y lo apago, se levantó quitándose las sabanas grises de suave textura. Realizo unos cuantos estiramientos para despertar por completo el cuerpo, se colocó una sudadera, unos pants deportivos, sus tenis y salió a correr, el frio de la gran ciudad poco le importaba, aceleraba el paso cada vez más, quería huir ¿de qué? No lo sabía, o quizás es que quería encontrar algo o a alguien…

Las calles estaban vacías, la luz natural, perezosa, apenas daba muestras de querer aparecer en la ahora desolada ciudad de Tokio, mientras aumentaba los kilómetros recorridos iba encontrándose con más gente realizando ejercicio al igual que él o encaminándose a la escuela o trabajo. Tantas personas, tantos rostros avistados, tantas caras vislumbradas en tantos años pero ninguna de esas caras era la que él quería, la que el recordaba.

Esos ojos brillosos ante su presencia, sus cejas pobladas pero bien arqueadas naturalmente, los hoyuelos de sus rosadas mejillas, ni esa hermosa sonrisa pronunciando su nombre, tan lejana parecía esa época… y lo era, de verdad lo era. Recordó nuevamente los últimos instantes junto a ella, cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos agonizando, viendo como desaparecía poco a poco la luz de sus ojos color chocolate, el tono dorado de su piel y la calidez de su cuerpo, ese cuerpo que tantas veces poseyó como loco, como una bestia recién liberada de su cautiverio para devorarla con cada caricia y algo más que le hacía, cuando la veía sin la ropa estorbosa del diario. La intimidad con ella era el paraíso en la tierra, las cosas que ella le hacía a él lo enloquecía de placer y lo que él le hacía a ella no podía describirse con palabras, poco era decir que le besaba hasta la sombra y un poco más…

El dolor apareció nuevamente, aunque en realidad nunca se había ido, empezó a faltarle el aire y su pecho comenzó a acelerase dolorosamente pero no detuvo su carrera, es más aumento la velocidad. Esa larga vida sin ella era tan agonizante, tantos años de una búsqueda sin resultados, pero la esperanza es lo último que muere y no descansaría hasta encontrarla otra vez, de tenerla en sus brazos, de escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado por ella, hasta besar sus labios nuevamente, hasta hacerle el amor una vez más…

Se detuvo llegando a un pequeño puente donde recargo en la baranda la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos regularizando su respiración y sudando a chorros. Tosió un par de veces antes de abrir los ojos mirando el suelo bajo sus pies, otro día más de vida sin vida. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta tal punto? ya no lo recordaba. Una gota de sudor resbalo desde su frente hasta estancarse en la punta de su nariz para después caer al piso seguida de algunas otras.

 _-"quiero quedarme contigo para siempre…"-_ una frase silente pronunciada por ella, un deseo no cumplido y una eternidad de espera, un "para siempre" solo.

De repente la ciudad despertó por completo, el sol alumbraba cálidamente y las calles comenzaron a tornarse transitadas por gente que iba y venía. Decidió regresar a su casa trotando otra vez sin perder el ritmo. Tomo una ducha, se vistió con su traje de trabajo negro y corbata gris oscuro y tomo las llaves de su auto: un Lamborghini Gallardo color negro, subió en él y lo encendió al tiempo que alguno de los criados abría el gran portón de la entrada. El hombre lo saludo con cortesía deseándole un buen día, Neji solo asintió.

Mientras conducía rumbo a su oficina permanecía atento a cada mujer que apreciara, sin dejar de poner atención a la carretera y el semáforo. En todos esos años había visto un sinfín de rostros femeninos, unos parecidos, otros no, algunos demasiados parecidos, con una similitud extraordinaria, tanta que en más de alguna ocasión sintió haberla encontrado al fin, pero al final resultaba ser todo lo contrario. Haciéndolo caer en una profunda desesperación.

Pero últimamente, de unos días a la fecha sentía la extraña sensación de confianza, como si algo dentro de él o en el universo le dijera que la hora de estar con ella al fin estaba cerca, más cerca de lo que pensaba. Llego a la empresa de la familia y subió a su oficina, dándole los buenos días a cada persona que se cruzara con él en los pasillos. Se quitó el saco y tomo asiento en su silla, encendió su laptop y abrió una carpeta algo gruesa de papeles que examinar, en ese instante su secretaria entro con el periódico y otra carpeta en la mano derecha y una taza de café en la otra.

-¿la reunión sigue en pie?- pregunto con la mirada fija en una grafica

-si señor solo que se cambió la hora, para las 12- respondió la chica- además el señor Hiashi desea hablar con usted en su oficina en 20 minutos, el señor Uchiha no podrá venir a terminar de acordar el contrato pendiente, pero sus hijos Itachi y Sasuke vendrán en su lugar a las dos de la tarde. Sus primas Hinata y Hanabi podrían venir a hablar con usted también, pero llamaran más tarde para confirmar- hablo la chica relatando el día de trabajo que le esperaba, en parte. ¿Se le ofrece algo más señor? – pregunto derecha y con las manos juntas

-no, no por ahora, puedes retírate Mina

-si señor- hiso un leve reverencia pero al levantarse abrió los ojos recordando algo- ¡ha! Señor casi lo olvido el detective Aburame vendrá a las cuatro, parece que le tiene noticias- Neji levanto la vista ante ese anuncio, una chispa de alegría se encendió en él, y su corazón se aceleró como en su carrera matutina, pero esta vez por razones muy diferentes ¿la había encontrado? ¿Al final la había encontrado?

Su soledad había llegado a su fin lo presentía, lo ansiaba con ganar inmensas, que las noticias que le traía el Aburame fuera positivas y desmotivadoras como las anteriores. Su alegría no la pudo disimular, como muy-demasiadas-pocas veces sonreía le agradeció a su secretaria, quien a estas alturas ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de reacciones por parte de su jefe cuando le mencionaba que el detective lo visitaría, sabrá dios que asunto traía entre manos con ese hombre, pero ese no era asunto suyo, no debía inmiscuirse en asuntos ajenos.

Una vez que Mina salió dejándolo solo, se levantó mirando por las amplias ventanas que dejaban la vista libre a la ciudad ajetreada. Ella estaba en algún lugar del mundo y quería asegurar que pronto estaría con ella. Y dejar de lado las incontables noches de soledad, las tardes melancólicas, y los días anémicos. Ni siquiera tenía una fotografía de ella, vivía aferrándose a las imágenes que tenia de ella en su cabeza. Preguntándose si cuando la volviera a ver seria exactamente como la recordaba, o si algo en ella habría cambiado, era una época distinta tal vez ella cambio algo en su imagen. Quizás se tiño el cabello o tal vez sería un poco más gordita de lo que fue. O la más probable es que sería idéntica, lo único que tal vez cambiaria seria el hecho de que ella ya estuviera compartiendo su vida al lado de alguien más, alguien que no era el, tal vez hasta casada y con hijos…

Sacudió su cabeza ante semejante pensamiento pesimista, ella no podría estar con alguien más que no sea el, ya había estado demasiado tiempo sin ella, para que al encontrarla la pierda por alguien más, tiempo tenia de sobra, pero ganas y fuerza no tanta como años atrás.

Acostumbrarse a los cambios cada vez más modernos le resulto difícil al principio, pero ya estaba totalmente acostumbrado, nada podía ser peor y lo único que no cambiaba era la soledad de su corazón…

Un recuerdo vino a su mente, uno hermosos como todos los momentos que vivió junto a ella desde que la conoció…

 _-¿me abrazas? tengo frio- dijo ella acercándose a su pecho, él la envolvió de inmediato entre sus brazos y beso su frente- no quiero que te vayas nunca de mi lado- el sonrió melancólicamente sin que ella lo notara- promete que nunca me dejaras, que nunca te alejaras de mi…- ella levanto la mirada hacia él, sus ojos brillaban vivamente uniéndose a la petición, el acaricio su cabello apartando los mechones traviesos que se habían adherido a su rostro tierno, lucia etéreo a la luz del fuego del hogar que compartían, no pudo evitarlo y sonrió antes de besar su frente, luego sus ojos, la punta de su nariz y finalmente sus labios antes de contestarle._

 _-te lo juro, ni la muerte podrá separarnos- solo entonces ella sonrió libremente y volvió a recargar su cabeza en el pecho cálido de él._

El aroma de su cabello, ya casi lo había olvidado por completo, la suavidad de su piel y su aliento tibio al hablarle al oído de los planes que tenía junto a él.

 _-pienso que pronto estaremos listos para tener hijos- dijo ella peinándose el cabello, él se encontraba cortando la leña, en cuanto la escucho se detuvo y la miro lentamente._

 _-¿Cuándo exactamente?- pregunto con un toque de gracia._

 _-ya te dije pronto- libero un pequeña carcajada alisando su fleco mirando como él se acercaba a ella._

 _-y cuando estemos listos ¿Cuántos hijos crees debamos tener?_

 _-no quiero muchos, ya sabes luego no puedes contra ellos- rio- una pequeña cantidad… solo seis- los ojos de Neji parpadearon a la velocidad de las alas de un colibrí para después abrirlos desmesuradamente con la vista fija en ella quien tenía un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa tímida._

 _-"¿solo seis?"- repitió con rostro serio las palabras dichas por ella._

 _\- ¿te parece mucho?- el cerro los ojos sonriendo con altanería, volvió a abrirlos mirándola con una mezcla de ternura gracia y demasiado amor._

 _-me parece poco en realidad – dijo riendo_

 _-¡¿quiere más?! -Pregunto riendo ella también, colocando sus manos en la cintura falsamente sorprendida._

 _-¡una docena al menos! – dijo riendo retomando su tarea con la leña, partiendo con el hacha el tronco de madera en dos, al igual que su corazón…_

En el teléfono de su escritorio se escuchó la voz de su secretaria trayéndolo a la vida actual.

-"señor su reunión con el señor Hiashi"- él se acercó y apretó uno de los botones y hablo.

-ya voy para allá- se colocó su saco nuevamente y salió rumbo a la oficina del que se suponía era su tío. Toco un par de veces antes de recibir la invitación a entrar. Hiashi miraba por la ventana con las manos en su espalda, Neji pareció tensarse una centésima de segundo

-toma asiento Neji- y así lo hiso reposo su pierna derecha en la izquierda al mismo tiempo que abotonaba su saco

-¿sucede algo malo?

-no, no tendría por qué- dijo en hombre sonriendo muy ligeramente- veras hay una conferencia que debe realizar la empresa en el extranjero, un miembro de la familia tiene que realizar tal conferencia y atender asuntos, hay algunas personalidades que, ciertamente me gustaría fueran socios de nuestra compañía- Neji le miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, no por molestia, realizaba ese gesto siempre que prestaba total atención a algo- tenía pensado hacer todo eso yo mismo, pero han surgido algunos asuntos aquí que debo atender personalmente y me gustaría que me hicieras el favor de hacer ese viaje por mí, por el bien de la compañía.

-¿Cuándo seria?

-realizarías el viaje a China en tres días y tendrías que quedarte allá dos semanas- Neji cerró los ojos meditando un poco, el hombre mayor sabía bien que pasaba por su mente.

-son solo dos semanas, estarás aquí a tiempo y tendrás mucho tiempo para preparar la ceremonia anual- Neji le miro directamente- faltan semanas para su cumpleaños todavía, además sabes que siempre te ayudamos en todo lo que concierne a ese tema…-Neji asintió.

Hiashi se refería, a una ceremonia que realizaba Neji cada año el día del cumpleaños de Tenten, desde que ella murió él se encargó de preservar ese día como sagrado, que ya en la familia Hyuga se sabía que era el festejo de un antepasado muy importante y adorado, eso era lo que la mayoría sabia, solo contadas personas de la dinastía sabían la verdad sobre Neji, la mayoría personas ya de mayor edad, Hiashi era uno de ellos, los demás creían la historia que se contaba siempre, Neji era un primo lejano, para conservar esa fachada solo trabajaba unos cuantos años y después se marchaba lejos para volver años después, para que ciertas personas no se extrañaran de a pesar de los años él no envejeciera.

Conservaba una apariencia de un joven maduro de 25 años, y cada vez que preguntaban`, esa era la edad que el aseguraba tener, difícil era mantener esa vida, claro, pero tener una fortuna tenía su lado bueno, como el de contratar a los mejores abogados y gente especializada en papeleo para ayudarlo en ese asunto y aparte quedarse callado. Las hijas de Hiashi; Hinata y Hanabi, poco conocían de él pero la verdad él las conoció cuando nacieron, después se alejó un tiempo y volvió cuando la mayor de ellas tenía 18 años, rápidamente congeniaron y se tomaron cariño los unos a los otros. Agradecía por lo menos tener una familia cariñosa

-¿iras Neji?- pregunto Hiashi llamando su atención

-sí, si iré

-perfecto, tu secretaria te dará toda la información, por cierto… ya vas a cambiarla o esperas un poco más, ella aun parece no darse cuenta de nada…

-no, la dejare un par de meses más, aunque ya había estado pensando en eso…

-bien, cuando lo hayas decidido notifícame, así también como de cualquier otro tema que quieras hablar conmigo

-así lo hare- se levantó- si es todo me retiro

-claro, nos vemos en la junta- Neji cerró la puerta.

 _ **Hola, hola, ya volví von otro fic algo raro lo sé, pero esta idea lleva muchísimo tiempo en mi cabeza, y la única forma de sacármela era escribirla, espero que no piensen que soy una loca, y espero que este primer cap. les haya gustado y si no también háganmelo saber. En los siguiente capítulos explicare más de Neji y de cómo ha vivida tanto.**_

 _ **Lean por fis mis otros fic`s, díganme que les gusta y que no para corregirlo, estamos iniciando el año hay que tener buena vibra positiva**_

 _ **Un besote y hasta pronto.**_


	2. Chapter 2

*TINK-TINK AMA*

 _ **A TRAVEZ DEL TIEMPO**_

 **CAP. 2 MANOS VACÍAS**

 _ **Aclaraciones: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Esta historia es creación mía.**_

Neji leyó el título en negritas al principio de la hoja **"Informe De Avances E Ingresos En El Último Año".**

Nunca antes había sentido más fastidio en una reunión de la compañía como esa, apenas podía escuchar vagamente, casi como un eco lejano, la voz de Hiashi explicando los temas del día. De vez en cuando se podía percibir la voz, a modo de respuesta o pregunta de los demás presentes, jugueteó con el lápiz del número dos en su mano derecha, por suerte prestaba suficiente atención a la reunión como para, con el mismo, remarcar cualquier detalle en la hoja de papel o incluso anotar cualquier dato que le interesara de más. Miro por centésima vez su reloj, para después verificar la hora en la pantalla de su celular variando solo por un minuto más.

—Bueno, creo que a todos nos quedan claras la cuentas ¿no es así?—. El comité respondió energéticamente y sonriendo entre sí, Hiashi volteo a ver a Neji quien se encontraba sentado a su derecha, este solo asintió levemente con la vista apenas alzada—. Bien, en cuanto a nuestra presencia en la conferencia en china, mi sobrino…— Hiashi casi se atraganta, siempre que se refería a Neji de esa forma, jamás se acostumbraría—. Se encargará de asistir en nuestra representación.

—No hay mejor elección—. Dijo uno de los hombres presentes, recibiendo afirmaciones del resto, Neji siguió en la misma posición sin cambiar su semblante para nada.

—Bien, doy por terminada esta reunión, pueden retirarse—.Todos se levantaron y salieron del salón, quedando solamente Neji y Hiashi—. ¿Vez la confianza que te tienen? El respeto, eres como un dios para esos hombres.

—Soy solo un hombre—. Respondió en automático levantándose y dirigiéndose a la salida escuchando las últimas palabras de Hiashi sin siquiera voltear.

—Ambos sabemos que no es así—. Dijo con cierto tono de chiste, Neji siguió su camino cerrando la puerta tras de sí, Hiashi sonrió levemente sin sentirse ofendido, conocía más que bien a su pariente, su actitud y su sentir.

Al querer entrar a su oficina su secretaria capto su atención, comunicándole que los herederos Uchiha habían llegado una hora antes de lo planeado y le estaban esperando. Con algo de fastidio, muy bien escondido, les invito a pasar para convenir. Una vez adentro y después de saludos actuados por parte de ambas partes, tomaron asiento.

—Nuestro padre lamenta no poder venir, surgieron algunos problemas que requerían su presencia—. Pronuncio el mayor de ellos; Itachi—. Es por eso mismo que venimos antes de la hora acordada, esperamos que esto no te haya molestado o arruinado algún plan que tuvieras para esta hora—. El chico pelinegro hablaba con tanta camaradería y amabilidad que Neji sintió relajarse un poco.

—No es problema, cuanto más pronto acordemos esto será mejor, para ambas partes.

—Estamos de acuerdo—, Dijo el otro chico presente—. Pero antes de firmar y dar por hecho cualquier cosa—, De un maletín saco una carpeta, la cual le entrego a Neji, quien la tomo sin despegar su vista de los ojos negros como la noche más oscura que jamás había apreciado, la misma noche en que su amargura había comenzado—. Hay algunos detalles que quisiéramos corregir.

Neji reviso los papeles leyendo cuidadosamente, al hacer rodar sus orbes por las líneas, su ceño se fue frunciendo hasta caer en una mueca mezcla de enfado y confusión.

—Esto no era lo acordado—. Reparo la vista en el par de hombres frente a él—. ¿Es una especie de broma? Habíamos acordado que las ganancias de este trato serian de cincuenta y cincuenta por ciento, además hay más reglas y peticiones que no habían mencionado antes, peticiones absurdas a mi parecer.

—Las cosas hay cambiado—, Menciono Sasuke—. ¿Firmaran el convenio sí o no?

—Sería más que ridículo firmar un contrato con estas estipulaciones, de este asunto solo ustedes saldrían beneficiados—. Neji se levantó de su silla apoyando sus manos en el escritorio—. ¿Creen que soy idiota? A la larga esto perjudicaría a esta empresa dejándonos en la banca rota y enviándonos a la cárcel, dejándolos a ustedes con las manos llenas y limpias y muy por encima de cualquier otro corporativo ¿muy conveniente verdad?

Sasuke realizo una mueca de disgusto e Itachi cerró los ojos inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo mientras soltaba un ligero suspiro, Neji cerró la carpeta y la lanzó sobre el escritorio frente a los Uchiha.

—Esta empresa no firmara ningún pacto con la corporación Uchiha, no de esta manera, ustedes no son más que unos holgazanes que viven del esfuerzo de los demás.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —. Sasuke se levantó más que enfadado, pero fue detenido por su hermano mayor quien aún conservaba la calma a pesar de todo.

—Es claro que nuestras proposiciones te han tomado por sorpresa y también quiero entender que antes que nada quieres hablarlo con los demás miembros de esta empresa, así que te dejaremos ahora y les daremos unos días para que lo piensen mejor.

—No hay nada que pensar, no tengo por qué discutirlo con nadie más, mi respuesta final es no.

—De todas formas tómate una semana, al final de estos días vendremos nuevamente y si aún entonces sigues con esta respuesta no insistiremos más— Itachi tomó sus cosas y a su hermano del brazo para así poder salir, ni Neji ni Sasuke se tomaron la molestia de despedirse.

Cuando por fin se encontró totalmente solo en su oficina, tomo asiento, giró su silla levemente cruzando la pierna, sin pensar en nada en específico por unos minutos, tenía que admitir de una forma que el no concretar el trato con los Uchiha le agradaba y le aliviaba, si había de ser sincero no quería tener ningún lazo con esa familia, ellos no eran de su agrado.

Conocía a la perfección la historia de esa familia los actos ocultos, desagradables y deshonrosos con los cuales se habían forjado su fortuna y el tener que volverse aliado de ellos sería también volverse cómplice de sus delitos, pasados y futuros. Estaba seguro que Hiashi no se molestaría cuando le dijera que siempre no se asociarían con los Uchiha, el mismo Hiashi le había recalcado miles de veces que él; Neji, era prácticamente el dueño de la empresa, ya que si la misma había llegado hasta donde estaba y logrado tal prestigio era por los años de empeño que le había dedicado.

A decir verdad el viejo Hiashi tenía toda la razón, Neji era el dueño, él había fundado, creado ese imperio, aunque nunca tuvo hijos, por obvias pero no simples razones, les dio trabajo principalmente a sus familiares quienes le ayudaron a crear la cortina de humos respecto a su verdadera historia y aunque por escrito ahora estaba Hiashi como dueño, no se hacía nada sin el consentimiento y aprobación de Neji.

Nuevamente se puso a divagar por su cabeza trayendo a su memoria, momentos agridulces, no podía recordar un momento con ella, sin también recordar el momento desgarrador de su muerte, sintiéndose culpable nuevamente, culpable de no poder evitar ese fatídico momento, en que vio sus ojos impactados de dolor, queriéndole decir tantas cosas, cosas que él hasta ahora no ha podido descifrar.

— _¿De verdad tienes que ir ahora?_

— _Es mejor que haga esto de una vez, entre más pronto mejor—. Él se colocó los zapatos justo en la entrada de la casa, mientras ella abrazándose a si misma miraba el cielo apenas alumbrado por el débil sol que se escondía ya entre las montañas._

— _Pero ya está anocheciendo, mejor ve mañana—. Le pidió sin atreverse a mover si quiera un pie de donde estaba._

— _No esta tan lejos, si voy ahora regresare en una hora y así mañana no tendré cosas que hacer, podremos estar todo el día juntos—. Volteo a verla con una débil curva en sus labios, mas ella seguía con el mismo semblante de preocupación en su rostro, él se acercó a ella para mirarla a los ojos, tomo una bolsa de tela y se la colgó a sí mismo. Le dio un beso en la frente a ella y dispuesto a irse ya volteo, pero fue detenido por Tenten quien le tomo rápidamente del brazo con ambas manos._

— _Neji mejor ve mañana, por favor—, Le pidió nuevamente—. La aldea vecina no necesita ese pergamino justo ahora, puedes ir mañana en la mañana._

— _Tenten ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no quieres que vaya? —. Pregunto extrañado._

— _Es que… está anocheciendo y es peligroso que atravieses el bosque sólo…_

— _Sé cuidarme muy bien y tú lo sabes, soy un guerrero, un hombre de batalla._

— _Ya lo sé pero…— Ella suspiro y él guardo silencio para escuchar su respuesta—. Tengo un mal presentimiento—, admitió al fin—. De que pasará algo horrible…— murmuro —. Tengo miedo…_

 _Neji miro sus ojos llenos de temor y velozmente la atrapo entre sus brazos, acariciando su espalda al sentir como ella temblaba ligeramente, eso lo preocupo un poco realmente._

— _Tranquila, no pasara nada malo te lo aseguro—, le susurró al oído—. No dejare que nada malo te pase, todo estará bien._

— _¿Lo prometes?_

— _Lo juro—. Y la beso en los labios, pero por más suplicas que ella le dio, él no cambio su opinión, salió esa tarde, esa tarde que se convirtió en noche eterna._

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, ya no quería volver a revivir esos últimos momentos con ella, revivir el mismo dolor e impotencia frente a él dejándolo sin nada en sus manos. ¿Cómo es que fue tan terco? ¿Por qué no le hiso caso? Se lo había jurado y le había fallado.

—Perdóname… —susurro para sí mismo, miro su reloj nuevamente, 1:28 p.m. su secretaria había dicho que el detective Aburame vendría hasta las cuatro de la tarde, y si el tipo traía noticias no esperaría hasta la dichosa hora acordada para saberlas, tomo su celular y marco el número del hombre.

— _Hola_ —.Se escuchó del otro lado—. _Señor Hyuga._

—Detective Aburame, tengo entendido que me tiene noticias.

— _Así es señor_ —. El hombre era corto de frases.

—Tengo tiempo libre justo ahora ¿podríamos reunirnos para conversar sobre el tema?

— _Por supuesto señor ¿quiere que valla a su oficina?_

—No, nos veremos en otro lugar, una cafetería que está a una cuadra de este edificio.

— ¿ _Es la que está en frente de tienda deportiva?_

—Si esa misma, nos vemos en 15 minutos.

— _Está bien._

Neji colgó y guardo su celular en el bolsillo para salir de su oficina, cerró la puerta tras de sí y le hablo a su secretaria.

—Mina, saldré ahora a reunirme con el detective Aburame, llevo mi celular pero no quiero interrupciones, cualquier asunto o emergencia lo resolveré cuando regrese— .Dijo sin siquiera detenerse, mucho menos a mirarla, Mina quedo media encorvada al querer levantarse tan deprisa.

—Si señor Hyuga.

Tomo el ascensor y ya estando en la calle camino hasta el lugar de encuentro, como siempre atento a cualquier detalle, aunque fuera el más mínimo. Cruzo la calle y justo en la esquina recibió un volante de promoción de una psíquica o algo así, ni siquiera leyó bien el folleto simplemente lo doblo en dos y lo guardo en su bolsillo. Entro a la cafetería que prácticamente se encontraba vacía, algo extraño, tomo asiento en una mesa más alejada, pidió solo un vaso con agua, presentía que lo necesitaría, aunque ahora se arrepentía de no haber escogido un lugar donde sirvieran alcohol.

A los pocos minutos llego su compañero; un joven, quienes no lo conocieran diría que son de la misma edad, pero en realidad no era así. El hombre de tez clara, postura recta y voz sombría. Traía como siempre su habitual saco gris, sus lentes oscuros, los cuales jamás se había quitado y su maletín en el cual traiga un sinfín de papeles llenos de información, pero ninguno, hasta ahora, con la información que Neji deseaba con todo su ser tener.

Mientras lo veía caminar hacia el con ese porte un poco escalofriante, Neji rezaba internamente, suplicaba a todos los dioses existente, que por fin después de mucha espera ese hombre le entregara alguna noticia buena, un avance que alimentara su fe de vida. Muchas veces imagino que el detective le traía todo un archivo, donde se encontraran: nombres, fechas, direcciones, números de teléfono y hasta una foto de la mujer con la que desde hace 500 años deseaba reencontrase al fin.

—Buenas tardes señor Hyuga—, tomo asiento frente a el—. ¿Cómo ha estado estos días?

—Bien—. Neji juguete con sus dedos un segundo cada vez más impaciente—. ¿Qué noticias me tiene? ¿Ha encontrado algo…? Lo que sea.

Fue directo al grano y Aburame suspiro expresando un sentimiento que Neji conocía a la perfección, pues anteriores veces lo había escuchado ya provenir del mismo sujeto, en la misma situación en la que se encontraba en este momento, sus esperanzas se vinieron abajo tan rápido que hicieron un hueco en el suelo.

— Me temo que no he avanzado mucho en el caso…

— ¿Que tanto?

—Prácticamente nada.

De repente sintió una opresión en el pecho y un ambiente de soledad y desanimo, sus manos empezaron a temblar y sus ojos a humedecerse, pero antes de dejar libre una lagrima se contuvo lo suficientemente bien para mantenerle la mirada fija al Aburame.

— ¿Cómo es posible que después de cinco años de búsqueda no haya encontrado nada? ¿En qué época vivimos? La tecnología, el internet ¿Cómo es posible que con todo eso no encuentre a una sola mujer?

—Lo lamento señor Hyuuga—. Se defendió el hombre—. Pero entienda que hago mi mejor esfuerzo, aún con todos los avances tecnológicos que han surgido hoy en día, temo que no he encontrada ningún registro ni dato sobre esta persona—.Neji comenzó a sobarse las cienes con el dedo pulgar y medio de la mano derecha—. Y a decir verdad los detalles que me ha dado usted, nos prácticamente nulos, si al menos tuviera una última dirección, un apellido o una foto…

—Se llama Tenten por el amor de dios ¿cuantas veces además de esta a escuchado este nombre? —.cada vez le resultaba menos posible controlarse, movía constantemente su cabeza de un lado a otro y luchaba por no gritar de desesperación.

—Es cierto, es un nombre único, jamás había escuchado ese nombre en ningún otro lado, pero no nos ayuda mucho.

— Te contrate porque supuestamente eres el mejor detective del país.

—Aunque sea el mejor, tengo limitaciones hago mi mejor esfuerzo, se lo garantizo, a mí también me frustra no poder resolver este caso, pero con tan poca información y sin ayuda…

— ¡Entonces contrate a alguien más! —. Le miro a los ojos alzando un poco la voz pero no tanto para llamar la atención de alguien más—. Alguien que sea de su confianza, con quien haya trabajado antes, de este país o de otro, contrate a cien personas más para que lo ayuden, el dinero no es problema pero… encuéntrela… encuéntrela.

Shino Aburame guardo silencio un minuto mirando las facciones en el rostro del Hyuga, sus ojos reflejaban angustia, desesperación, miedo y tristeza, ese hombre realmente deseaba encontrar esa mujer, fuera quien fuera ella, debía ser muy importante para Neji y por las veces que lo había visto decepcionado por no recibir buenas noticias en torno a su paradero, aseguraba que no deseaba encontrarla para hacerle algún mal, sino al contrario.

¿Qué tragedia abrumaba la historia de este hombre? ¿Qué tanto deseaba a esta mujer oculta que estaba dispuesto a gastar miles con tal de encontrarla? Y más importante aún ¿Por qué había desaparecido?

Shino se enderezó en su asiento tomado una postura firme.

—Muy bien señor Hyuga, hare lo que me pide, contratare más ayuda, le aseguro que son gente de fiar y yo mismo me asegurare de que cumpla con su deber al pie de la letra.

—Está bien, como sea—, soltó un suspiro de resignación—. Solo espero que para la próxima vez que nos veamos me traiga noticias—. Sentencio.

—Le repito que haré todo lo que este en mis manos, pero usted también tiene que hacerse a la idea, de que si en estos cinco años no hemos encontrado nada, se debe solo a dos respuestas.

— ¿Y cuáles son según usted?

— Que esta mujer se esconde demasiado bien… o simplemente no existe.

La noche calló trayendo también el frio y la oscuridad propias de ella, otro día había trascurrido, arrebatándole otro sorbo de esperanza. La ciudad ya era alumbrada por las luces de los edificios modernistas y lujosos, tan lejana era esa época cuando a su alrededor, solo existían unas cuantas casas tranquilas y la imponente naturaleza reinando aún en su esplendor, jamás ni en sus más ridículos sueños imaginaria tal evolución en el mundo, mucho menos que él se acostumbraría a esas monstruosidades como él mismo las llamó en algunas ocasiones.

La locura aumento más cuando haciendo uso de esa tecnología y esos avances forjo su fuente de trabajo y su estilo de vida.

A su mansión llego sin ánimos ni para subir a su habitación, anuncio a una empleada que no cenaría y se encerró en un despacho. No sabía exactamente la hora que era y realmente no le importaba, se quitó el saco, se aflojo la corbata y se quitó los zapatos, basta de elegancia y se sentó en un sofá de cuero.

Hiashi llego de visita, siendo recibida por una señora de edad un poco avanzada a quien conocía bien, Neji vivía solo en esa enorme mansión, sin más compañía que sus pocos empleados a los que había escogido con mucho delicadeza. La mujer tomo el abrigo de Hiashi y lo colgó en un pequeño armario a un lado de la puerta.

— ¿Neji está en casa? Llame a su celular pero no contesta, creo que lo apago.

—Sí, el señor Neji está aquí llego hace como una hora, se encerró en el despacho y no ha salido, tampoco quiso cenar—, Hablo con voz preocupada—. Llego decaído, como otras veces.

—Creo que me imagino por que—. Hiashi se adelantó un poco a los pasos de la mujer—. Hablare con él.

—Por favor señor—. Hiashi sonrió un poco y dio a la puerta un par de golpes ligeros, desde adentro se escuchó una voz muy baja diciendo que no quería ser molestado, también se escuchaba música clásica de fondo.

—Neji, soy Hiashi, deseo hablar contigo ¿Me permites pasar? —.Silencio—. ¿Neji?

—Adelante.

Hiashi abrió la puerta lentamente encontrando al chico en total penumbra, cubierto por nada más que oscuridad, cerró la puerta y se acercó al interruptor con intención de alumbrar la habitación.

—No la enciendas—. Ordeno Neji, Hiashi sobre pudo distinguir la figura de él sentado en el sofá con el cuerpo inclinado hacia abajo, recargando sus brazos en las rodillas y entre las manos un vaso de cristal, la música melancólica entristecía más el ambiente. Hiashi se acercó a Neji a pasos lentos y precavidos no quería tropezar o golpearse con algo.

—Sería más cómodo hablar mirándonos a la cara ¿no crees? —. Neji no respondió—. Sabes que soy viejo mi vista no es lo que era antes.

—No eres tan viejo como yo.

—Sabes que no es igual—. Neji pareció ladear un poco la cabeza, después de unos segundos encendió una lámpara que se encontraba a un lado de él, alumbrando solo un poco la habitación, pero era mejor que nada, tomo asiento frente a él, recargando todo su peso en el respaldo, noto que en la pequeña mesilla que estaba entre ambos se encontraba una botella de Coñac, el líquido estaba un poco más abajo de la mitad, elevo la mista a las manos de Neji notando el por qué—. Supe que fuiste a hablar con el detective Aburame ¿Te dio buenas noticias?

—Ese hombre solo me da noticias y malas noticias—. Dijo para después tomas de un trago el contenido de su vaso y después tomar la botella para servirse una vez más.

—La encontraras Neji estoy seguro, tarde o temprano—, Neji elevo la vista a su familiar—. Piensa que ella está allá afuera…

—Esperando por mí—. Le interrumpió—.Me dices ese mismo discurso cada vez que pasa esto, será mejor que busques otro, porque ya no me consuela—. Dijo con un tono de dolor en la última palabra. Hiashi bajo la vista al encontrarse sin respuesta para aquello.

El silencio reino por unos minutos, mientras se escuchaba la música instrumental y de vez en vez en el sonido de cualquier auto pasar por la calle, el tic tac del reloj en la pared, el cantar de los grillos y la ocasional voz de algunos de los empleados.

— ¿Qué paso con el trato con los Uchiha? —. Pregunto Hiashi encontrando un nuevo tema de conversación, Neji hiso una mueca de desagrado.

—No se realizó, habría que ser realmente un asno para firmar un convenio con esa gente y más con las ridículas demandas que hacían—, dio otro trago a su vaso—. No pienso tener ninguna relación con ellos, ni ahora ni nunca—. Hiashi asintió.

—Como tú digas, después de todo tu eres el que manda, nunca han fallado ninguna de tus decisiones—. Tomó la misma posición que Neji en el sofá—. Pero ahora que no nos uniremos con ellos, necesitamos a alguien más con quien asociarnos, no en realmente necesario, pero si conveniente—. Neji volvió la vista a él—. Sabes a lo que me refiero, el viaje a china, es una carta muy importante en nuestro juego, por el buen futuro de la compañía.

—me encargare de que así sea, no te preocupes—. Se levantó del sofá caminando un poco hasta quedar frente al cuadro de un paisaje, el cual apenas se distinguía por la poca luz—. Siendo sinceros en esa convención habrá muchos prospectos, mil veces mejores que los Uchiha y me aseguraré de que se afilien con nosotros.

—Muy bien—. También se levantó—. Ahora, Hinata y Hanabi quieren comenzar con los preparativos para la ceremonia anual si tú lo permites y quieren saber que tienes pensado o los detalles que quieres, para ir asegurándose de que todo valla en orden.

—Le enviare los detalles en una lista a Hanabi mas tarde por correo electrónico.

—Como tú digas, siendo a si me retiro—. Se acercó a la puerta y tomo la perilla pero antes volvió la vista a Neji quien seguía contemplando el cuadro, réplica exacta del paisaje que alguna vez contempló junto a Tenten—. Descansa Neji—. Hablo por última vez y salió.

—Yo nunca descanso…— dio otro trago a su vaso, volvió al sofá, se sirvió nuevamente y apago la lámpara quedando otra vez en la oscuridad.

El día de partir llego, un sábado por la mañana, estando en el avión privado mirando el paisaje azulado del cielo, no dejaba de pensar en ella, en su voz, sus ojos, su pelo y su cuerpo manchado de sangre en sus últimos momentos. Sus últimas palabras taladraban su cabeza incesantemente, todo lo que tenía ahora con gusto lo daría con tal de estar con ella una vez más, como en aquel entonces, cuando la vio por primera vez. Justo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella y sus labios le dedicaron esa hermosa sonrisa a él, para después apartar la mirada apenadamente.

Involuntariamente una sonrisa se formó en sus rostro, cerró los ojos para aferrarse a ese recuerdo y tenerlo presente con él, el mayor tiempo posible.

—Señor Hyuga—, la voz de una de las azafatas le despabiló—. Ya vamos a aterrizar, abróchese el cinturón por favor.

Al estar en tierra tomo el coche que ya le esperaba para ir a su residencia, no se quedaría en un hotel por muy lujoso que fuera, habitaría en su igualmente fastuosa casa, que curiosamente apenas unos meses había adquirido. Era más pequeña que su mansión en Japón pero le igualaba en elegancia. Al llegar a ella se adentró a su habitación de trabajo para elaborar los detalles destinados a la convención a la cual había venido. Leyó nuevamente todos los detalles de la organización, horario, ubicación, etcétera.

Se dedicó mayormente a examinar la lista de los invitados, los empresarios que posiblemente se convertirían en sus socios, sus antecedentes y todo acerca de sus negocios, prestando atención a uno en específico Empresas Sabaku No. Leyó un poco sobre ellos en internet y le pareció un buen aspirante para socio. Preparo su discurso para la exposición y se concentró totalmente en su trabajo.

Cuando se presentó en la convención en un elegante hotel de la ciudad estaba totalmente tranquilo y preparado para cualquier eventualidad, sin nada de nerviosismo presento sus proyectos a los presentes, quienes rápidamente se le acercaron para tratar con él y charlar sobre negocios, todos dejando sus tarjetas y datos. Neji agradeció amablemente a cada uno guardando muy bien las tarjetas, pero el representante de la empresa que había llamado su atención el día anterior no se había hecho presente, hasta que momentos después llego un poco retrasado y presento su trabajo. Dos chicos jóvenes, un castaño parecía ser el mayor y el otro pelirrojo.

Empresas Sabaku No, realmente tenia buenos argumentos y su estilo de trabajo era realmente extraordinario, sus antiguas colaboraciones con otras empresas terminaron por darle el punto bueno que Neji necesitaba para convencerlo de la alianza.

Se acero a ellos una vez que terminaron su exposición y les saludo cortésmente.

—Buenos días, Soy Neji Hyuga un gusto conocerlos—. Estrecho la mano del castaño.

—El gusto es nuestro, Soy Kankuro y él es mi hermano Gaara.

—Un placer—. Respondió el chico pelirrojo con voz serena pero con una ligera sonrisa.

— ¿Dices que eres Hyuga?

—Así es.

— ¿A qué se dedican exactamente? —. Pregunto Kankuro tomando una copa que le ofrecía uno de los meseros.

—Nos especializamos en llevar energía y electricidad a los hogares y empresas del país—. Dijo con cierto tono de orgullo.

—Energía y electricidad—, hablo Gaara—. Habíamos escuchados mucho sobre ustedes pero no sabíamos que se dedicaban específicamente a eso.

—Tenemos otros proyectos además de eso, pero nuestra principal fuente de trabajo es eso, ustedes trabajan con innovaciones tecnológicas ¿no es verdad?

—Precisamente—. Respondió Kankuro—. Celulares, televisiones, electrodomésticos, "Tecnologías Sabaku No; lo mejor en tecnología"—. Kankuro levanto el brazo con la palma extendida creando un letrero con la misma y diciendo su eslogan. Gaara volteo hacia otro lado un poco avergonzado.

—Pienso que Tecnología Subaku No, trabajaría mejor que nunca con nuestra energía natural—. Menciono Neji con una sonrisa cómplice. Gaara y Kankuro se miraron Sonriendo para después volver a Neji con el mismo gesto

—Nosotros también pensamos eso—. Dijo Gaara

—Sería un gran avance y un excelente negocio—. Menciono Kankuro

—Perfecto—, respondió Neji—. ¿Cuándo quieren discutir los términos?

— Mmmm…— Kankuro se masajeó el mentón pensando—. Verás ahora estamos un poco… ocupados ¿Qué te parece si nos das tus datos y nosotros te buscaremos para acordar?

—Me parece bien—. Neji saco una tarjeta del saco de su bolsillo junto con un bolígrafo y anoto número de teléfono y correo electrónico, además de otros datos de la empresa y se los entregó a los hermanos quienes después de unos pocos minutos tuvieron que retirarse argumentando que tenían mucho trabajo por hacer, pero reiterándole que les agradaba demasiado la idea de negociar con los Hyuga y que no se marchara de la ciudad hasta que ellos lo contactaran.

Los dos días siguiente se los paso prácticamente encerrado y trabajando, en la computadora, realizando llamadas, hablando con sus primas acerca del evento… fue entonces cuando nuevamente ella vino a su memoria, en su cabeza la visualizaba, sonriendo, corriendo a través de un campo verde y soleado, hacia donde estaba él, con el cabello mecido por el viento, cuando la tuvo suficientemente cerca, miro sus labios moverse y escucho su voz.

— _Neji… aquí estoy… aquí estoy…_

Su computadora realizo un sonido que lo despertó de su ilusión, en la pantalla se veía que tenía un correo nuevo, lo abrió al darse cuenta de que provenía de las Empresas Sabaku No. Rápidamente lo leyó.

" _Buenos días señor Hyuga, esperamos que su estancia en China este siendo de su total agrado, nos comunicamos con usted de parte de "Tecnologías Sabaku No" para tener una conversación sobre temas de asociación entre su empresa y la nuestra, esperando tener un avance económico, amistoso y positivo para el avance del mundo, si usted lo desea y está disponible, mañana a las 10 de la mañana, un representante de nuestra empresa estará esperándolo en el restaurante del centro comercial "Universo" para detallar nuestras peticiones y términos del contrato a realizarse, esperando que su respuesta sea positiva, le deseamos un excelente día."_

Neji sonrió de lado como muy pocas veces lo hacía, escribió la respuesta aceptando con gusto el presentarse en el lugar, a la hora acordada, solo entonces cerro su laptop, volviendo a su ensueño, donde él por fin estaba junto a Tenten, como en aquel entonces.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó a la hora acostumbrada, desayuno algo ligero, se aseó y afeito, quería lucir, pulcro y elegante al presentarse al almuerzo. Afuera su chofer le esperaba en posición de firmes junto al auto negro. De camino al centro comercial, repasaba mentalmente los puntos que quería tratar, además de repasar los detalles que debía puntualizar, deseando con todo su ser que todo saliera bien y sin contratiempos, queriendo además que los directivo de esa empresa no le fueran a salir con peticiones absurdas como días atrás habían hecho los Uchiha, de ser así perderían a un fuerte aliado.

Al llegar al lugar se bajó del auto más que preparado, el restaurante se encontraba en el tercer piso, así que tomo el ascensor, las puertas se cerraron al mismo tiempo que él se acomodaba la corbata color gris, combinando adecuadamente con el traje negro. Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver el lugar sobriamente decorados con detalles modernistas pero agradables y suaves, piso de madera, paredes blancas, grandes ventanas con luz natural y plantas naturales, floreros, cuadros y un par de espejos servían de decoración, se acercó al hombre que se encargaba de recibir a los comensales y le dio su nombre. El sujeto le comento que su acompañante no llegaba todavía, pero lo dirigieron hasta su mesa reservada, miro su reloj; 10:10 a.m. No era tan tarde, no tanto para enfadarse todavía, decidió no ordenar nada mientras esperaba. Pasaron quince minutos y nada que aparecía ¿acaso era costumbre de esa gente el llegara tarde siempre?

El mesero volvió a acercarse preguntándole nuevamente si deseaba ordenar o esperar un poco más, optando por la segunda opción, gente llegaba y se iba mientras él seguía esperando, checo su reloj otra vez; 10:55 a.m. Empezó a molestarse ¿Cómo era posible que lo hicieran esperar tanto? Eso no era profesional y para nada hablaba bien de ellos. Para colmo de males no tenía el número de alguno de ellos para hablar y su computadora la había dejado en casa creyendo que no la necesitaría, decidió calmarse un poco y esperar otro rato. Cuando se hicieron 11:15 a.m. Estaba más que furioso, de Neji Hyuga nadie se burlaba, se levantó estrepitosamente haciendo que la silla produjera un ruido agudo, tomo sus cosas y se dirigió al ascensor dispuesto a largarse.

En el momento que las puertas se abrieron el encargado le llamo.

— ¡señor Hyuga, espere! ¡Su acompañante llegó!

— ¡Ya no me interesa, que haga negocios solo! — Dijo al momento que entraba al ascensor.

— ¡Espere por favor! — Una voz femenina se escuchó acercándose, las puertas estaban a punto de cerrarse reduciendo su visión a solo una línea vertical del lugar, pero estando a solo centímetros de cerrarse completamente la chica adentro la mano impidiendo que el ascensor siguiera.

Neji quedo paralizado, al ver a la mujer frente a él, esos ojos esa sonrisa tímida, ese cabello, ese aroma, toda ella era…

 _ **Hasta aquí el cap. Siento que lo deje muy largo pero quería compensar el largo tiempo que lo deje olvidado, perdón por eso.**_

 _ **¿Les gusto? ¿Qué tal lo deje? Yo espero que les agrade mucho y que mi narrativa no las confunda mucho, solo para terminar de aclarar; las partes en cursiva son recuerdos de Neji junto a Tenten, aunque quiero pensar que es más que obvio, trate de no dejar palabras sin acentos, o momas y puntos, pero si ustedes notan algo raro háganmelo sabes por favor, con gusto recibiré sus críticas.**_

 _ **Mil gracias a Lady por sus consejos y a las chicas que dejaron sus reviews en el cap. Pasado:**_

 **Nelly**

 **Mana**

 **Suki**

 **Valeryax**

 **Vale- Chan** __

 _ **Hasta pronto.**_


	3. Chapter 3

*TINK-TINK AMA*

 _ **A TRAVEZ DEL TIEMPO**_

 **CAP. 3 ALETARGADO**

 _ **Aclaraciones: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Esta historia es creación mía.**_

 _ **Recomendación Musical: "Here With Me" De "The Killers" de verada escúchenla, la letra le queda como anillo al dedo al este fic :p**_

" _Tenten… volveremos a estar juntos, confía en mí, en esta vida o en otra, hoy o mañana, aquí o al otro lado del mundo, te volveré a encontrar… te lo prometo… te lo juro…"_

El peso de una promesa realizada hace muchísimos años más presente que nunca, el dolor crecido, la firmeza y decisión en cada una de esas palabras, le perforo el pecho como una daga, un latigazo sacudiéndole hasta la más mínima célula en el cuerpo.

Aún podía recordar claramente la imagen, que noche a noche era la causante de su insomnio. Tantos años de vacío. La encolerizada sed de probar sus labios una vez más. Acariciar su cabello, recorrer con la punta de su nariz su espalda desnuda, erizándole la piel. Desde lo más insanamente atrevido, hasta lo más absurdamente simple; como verla caminar por el pasillo con el pelo suelto y húmedo después de un baño, sazonar la comida e incluso observarla parpadear. Esos, eran detalles que guardaba en su memoria con tal afán, que en ocasiones le provocaba jaqueca.

El aire del ambiente se inundó de pronto con un aroma tibio, que le olvido de cualquier molestia. El sonido se había apagado, el tiempo se había detenido y su vista se centraba en solo una persona, a pesar de ser lo único que buscaba en su incompleta vida, era lo último que esperaba encontrarse, no de esa manera. La última vez que la contemplo, tenía los ojos cerrados, un semblante de impavidez en el rostro, el cuerpo frio, su piel pálida; ausente de ese tono dorado que él adoraba.

En tantísimos años de búsqueda, pidió innumerables veces, encontrarla a cualquier costo y como fuera, si era necesario convertiste en un esclavo, realizar algún delito, algún pecado con tal de estar con ella y ganarse una mirada. Lo haría sin pensar, su vida le importaba muy poco ya. ¿Por qué tantos años de sufrimiento? Tantos años de espera ¿los dioses querían castigarlo? Si era así ¿Por qué? Lo único que había hecho fue amar; amar infinitamente a una sola mujer. Esa, que era la dueña de sus noches y días, de sus sueños y pesadillas, de sus alegrías y tristezas…

El dolor se le olvido por completo en el instante en que oyó su voz, miro sus manos delgadas, sus ojos brillantes, cada detalle era idéntico; hasta los cabellos más largos de su flequillo, hasta el casi invisible lunar en la mejilla izquierda. Y ahora, para rematarlo con un golpe más fuerte, hacia ese hábito; morder ligeramente su labio inferior, sintió que iba a llorar.

Él, que se había imaginado un millar de veces que es lo que le diría en cuanto la volviera a ver, como lo haría, como lo explicaría, que le haría, él, que un sin fin de escenas y panoramas se había planteado. Imaginando descaradamente que es lo que pasaría después de volver a besarla, él que había asegurado en su soledad, que el nerviosismo no le ganaría, que la serenidad gobernaría su ser, a tal punto de ensayar un monologo perfectamente memorizado (el cual ya había olvidado). Él, Neji Hyuga… no sabía qué hacer, se había quedado paralizado, soltó una bocanada de aire pesado, acompañado de un gimoteo, y los parpados comenzaron a temblarle. Las lágrimas amenazaban con querer escapar…

—Señor Hyuga, finalmente nos encontramos —.La forma en que lo dijo… parecía que le estuviera leyendo la mente, como si ella también le hubiera estado buscando desde hace tiempo. Su voz la escuchaba de nuevo como una romanza seráfica, regalo del cielo, toda ella, allí, solo para él. Sus labios se entreabrieron para pronunciar un nombre, que ansiaba con todo su ser fuera el correcto.

—Tenten…— La chica le sonrió gradualmente, oprimiéndole otro poquito el corazón, sus mejillas se abultaron y sus ojos se encogieron, tal y como en aquel distante entonces. Quiso moverse para tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla hasta que el aire se extinguiera de sus pulmones, pero el poco autocontrol que le quedaba le hiso notar a su cabeza que eso no sería lo correcto, no ahora, no todavía. Que aunque por dentro un vendaval de emociones le estremecía el corazón logro mantenerse sereno.

—Sí, así es, mucho gusto señor Hyuga —. ella le extendió la mano, él parpadeo mirando la extremidad, y con temor y pesadez levanto su propia mano para estrecharla con la de la chica, percibió como en cámara lenta, el momento el que sus manos se unieron nuevamente después de más de 500 años —. Perdóneme por haber tardado tanto tiempo en llegar —. Una vez más inconscientemente pronunciaba frases tan específicas, o… ¿es que acaso ella también lo recordaba? ¿Tenía ella acaso algún minúsculo recuerdo de su vida pasada junto a él? Había sido tan poderoso y hermoso lo que habían compartido en aquella época, que no soportaría la idea de que su compañera no recordara algún insignificante segundo de vida junto a él, quería aferrarse a la idea de que ella, de alguna manera, recordaba algo —. ¿Podemos pasar a la mesa por favor? — El hombre recién se daba cuenta que aún se encontraba en el cubo del ascensor, parpadeo un par de veces y se despabiló, sin poder disimular completamente en temblor en sus piernas, dio un par de pasos acercándose más hacia ella, hasta tocar los azulejos color engrudo del restaurante.

Tenten rio quedamente al verlo aproximarse, la imagen le recordó a aquella película animada que alguna vez vio de pequeña; donde un pequeño ciervo aprendía a caminar, rápidamente volvió a un rostro más serio, no quería parecer burlarse del tipo frente a ella. Quiso separar sus manos del agarre del hombre, pero este parecía no querer soltarla, así que le miro a los ojos pidiendo con la mirada su libertad. Neji, recién se dio cuenta de que sus manos seguían estrechadas, con cierto temor le soltó lentamente. Tenten le volvió a sonreír agradeciéndole.

— ¿Entonces, nos sentamos? — Volvió a preguntar ella.

—Sí —. Respondió él en automático, sintiendo apenas, que el alma le regresaba al cuerpo. Extendió su brazo ligeramente ofreciéndole pasar primero y así lo hiso ella, siempre con su característica sonrisa autentica. Mientras caminaban el ligero trecho, detallo nuevamente en su presencia y los detalles de su ser, miro su cabello suelto mecerse suavemente por el movimiento al caminar, las ligeras ondas que tenían las puntas, su cuerpo bajito, cubierto por una blusa blanca con detalles de encaje, una pantalón del mismo tono y un saco negro, además de unos tacones de plataforma. Al llegar a la mesa, rápidamente se posó detrás de ella y como todo buen caballero le ayudó alejando un poco la silla para que tomara asiento. Ella agradeció el gesto. Una vez que ambos estuvieron sentados ella comenzó a hablar.

—De verdad lamento mucho la tardanza, sucede que en nuestra empresa nos estamos renovando, realizando cambios internos y externos, así que hemos estado muy atareados pues también estamos cambiando de personal —, explico—. Nuevamente le pido una disculpa —. Neji le miro con ternura, al escucharla hablar tan expresiva, sincera, tan elocuente, tan ella.

—No tienes que pedir disculpas —, dijo tranquilamente procurando no ahogarse con su saliva —. Lo importante es que ahora estas aquí —. Hablo expresado un tono de dolor en la última palabra, que para Tenten no paso desapercibido, pero que prefirió dejar de lado. De pronto se envolvieron en un momento de miradas, él deleitándose nuevamente con el rostro de su amada y ella descifrando un "no sé qué" de él. La mirada de ese hombre sobre ella, estaba tan llena de misterio. Un misterio que le resultaba… agradable y atrayente. Neji no dejaba de verla, directo a los ojos, su mirar era hipnotizante, tan potente.

El Hyuga era un hombre joven y atractivo, de eso se dio cuenta desde el principio, además de tener un cuerpo estético, se notaba que realizaba ejercicio por la forma en que sus brazos y pecho se adherían a su traje, elegante y caballeroso, todo un adonis. Los ojos del hombre en ningún momento se despegaron de ella, sentía que la traspasaba, después de un momento que le pareció eterno, aparto la mirada apenada, con las mejillas sonrojadas y una pequeñita sonrisa tímida. Neji sonrió inconscientemente, exactamente lo mismo había pasado la primera vez que se miraron, cuando se conocieron en su vida pasada. Ahora entendía que ella jamás cambiaria, seguía siendo su Tenten, su tan amada Tenten… y agradecía adiós por ello.

El mesero llego para tomar la orden y ambos tuvieron que romper con el momento privado que habían creado.

— ¿Que desean ordenar?

—Emm… pues —, Tenten rápidamente le dio un vistazo a la carta —. Unos tallarines con queso y un té helado por favor.

—Muy bien —, respondió anotando y volvió la vista a Neji, quien ni siquiera había abierto el menú para revisarlo —. ¿Y usted señor?

—Pediré lo mismo —. Respondió entregando el menú al mesero con una leve sonrisa y la mirada fija en la chica frente a él, quien en ese momento jugaba con sus manos sobre la mesa, nerviosilla ante la mirada del hombre.

—Enseguida les traigo su orden —. Dijo el hombre y se retiró dejando a la pareja solos nuevamente, Neji ya se encontraba más tranquilo y sereno, con más confianza. Tenten aclaró su garganta y comenzó con los asuntos pendientes.

—Bueno, señor Hyuga, ¿por dónde comenzamos?— Se preguntó más para sí misma mientras busca entre su bolso.

—Por donde quieras —. respondió él y ella mordió ligeramente sus labios tratando de ocultar una leve sonrisa. Sacó de entre sus cosas una Tablet con el logotipo Sabaku No e inicio mostrándole una pequeña presentación en video para acompañar su siguiente explicación.

—Bueno, como usted sabe, nuestra empresa es una de las más importantes y principales del país, nuestras innovaciones son usadas por muchas otras corporaciones, en escuelas, hospitales centros deportivos y demás. Tengo entendido que su compañía está ligada a la producción de energía.

—Así es, ahora mismo estamos detallando la organización de un nuevo proyecto con energía, más eficaz y cien por ciento natural en poblaciones remotas y necesitadas donde aún no hay recursos eléctricos; como electricidad y telecomunicaciones —. Habló Neji seriamente pero con un tono de orgullo en sus palabras.

—Que interesante… — Menciono ella con la pierna cruzada y rozando su mentón con el dedo índice de su mano derecha—. Si está planeando realizar ese proyecto, le convendría mucho asociarse con nosotros ¿no cree? — Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Tal vez lo haga —, respondió siguiéndole el juego —. Eso depende de que tú me convenzas de hacerlo —. Menciono con una pequeña sonrisa —. ¿Por qué debería asociarme con Tecnologías Sabaku No? — Cuestiono mientras le retornaba la Tablet, Tenten rio divertida para después hablar.

—Créame que sería la mejor combinación posible, ninguna otra empresa de energía es tan eficaz como la suya —, Neji asintió—, energía limpia y segura con tecnología innovadora, proveería de un mejor futuro para las nuevas generaciones, un estilo de vida más fácil y cómodo para las personas, a la vez que siendo natural no afectaría la salud y mucho menos la flora y fauna del mundo, al contrario, en Sabaku No, nos aseguramos de proveer al planeta donando ganancias y organizando campañas en pro de la naturaleza —. Neji realizo un gesto de asombro falso, que le causo gracia a la chica, quien siguió hablando —. En cuanto a las ganancias mis superiores estas disponibles a compartirlas en cincuenta y cincuenta, además que los nombres de ambas compañías estarían juntos en todos los contratos, eventos, comercialización y publicidad, no se realizaría ningún cambio, avance o cancelación sin la aprobación del co-empresario. Nuestros contadores han hecho un evalúo rápido y calculan que en solo un primer año de producción las ganancias redondearían los mil millones… de euros —. Con ello Tenten termino su táctica, sonrió complacida de sí misma al mismo tiempo que se recostaba completamente en el respaldo de la silla.

Neji permanecía con los brazos cruzados mientras asentía, después cerro los ojos meditando un poco, y sonriendo para sus adentros, permaneció en silencio un rato, Tenten no le apresuro.

—Valla que me ha sorprendido tu argumento —, dijo de pronto y abriendo los ojos, Tenten espero a que continuara, sintiendo un frenesí de felicidad al casi asegurar que el Hyuga aceptaría pactar con su corporación. Si fuera así ganaría puntos importantes y más prestigio en la empresa en la que trabajaba, además de una buena comisión, Neji solo estaba ganando tiempo y así hacerle creer que lo estaba pensando cuando no era así realmente, era obvio que aceptaría, con tal de estar con ella colaboraría en cualquier empresa donde Tenten estuviera involucrada, lo que menos le importaba ahora era donde, si no con quien. Suavizo su ceño levemente y contesto—. Me convenciste.

Tenten sonrió grandemente apretando su puño por debajo de la mesa, en modo de festejo, al haber logrado su objetivo.

—Perfecto —, pronuncio ella y extendió su mano para estrecharla con la de él y así sellar el compromiso corporativo —. Sera un placer hacer negocios con usted —, Neji sonrió y unió su mano a la de ella. El mesero llego nuevamente para dejar los platos que habían ordenado —. ¿Para cuándo podría firmar el contrato señor Hyuga? — pregunto ella guardado sus cosas.

—En cuanto sea posible.

—Me parece bien, ¿Qué tal mañana? ¿Podría ir a edificio de la empresa?

—Claro… — Y callo por unos segundos antes de seguir—. ¿Tú estarás allí? — Tenten le miro unos instantes.

—Si… —Le sonrió, Neji respondió de una manera más ligera.

— ¿Qué tal un brindis? — pregunto levantando su vaso de té helado. Tenten sonrió y se encogió de hombros aceptando la propuesta y al igual que él, levanto su vaso y así chocharlos ligeramente. Para después sonreírse y empezar a comer.

Neji le miraba disimuladamente de vez en vez, mientras una nueva duda llegaba a su mente, ¿Ahora qué? ¿Qué seguía? Ya la tenía en frente, ella, la misma y la única mujer que había amado, estaba seguro de que era ella. Pero ahora ¿Cómo hablar? ¿Cómo explicar todo de él? y ¿Cómo hacer que ella recordara todo lo que alguna vez fue y fueron juntos? Ella parecía tener una vida hecha, un trabajo, estudios y demás ¿Qué tal si ella no quería nada con él? lo más importante es que al fin la había encontrado, estaba con ella, la tenía en frente y esta vez por ningún motivo la perdería. El primer paso sería conocer su vida y si es que ella ya tenía a alguien más a quien amar.

—Cuéntame —, comenzó a hablar Neji —. ¿Cómo comenzaste a trabajar en Sabaku No?

—¿Umm? — Tenten levanto la vista hacia él.

—Disculpa si he sido impertinente, solo que me da cierta curiosidad el que una chica tan joven tenga la labor de realizar convenios de esta magnitud…— Tenten le seguía mirando seria, Neji temió haberla ofendido de alguna manera —. No tienes que contéstame, dispénsame… he sido un entrometido.

—Nada de eso, — contesto ella—. Es solo que es una larga historia —. Soltó un largo suspiro que extrañó a Neji —. Solo puedo decir que es un honor y una dicha trabajar en esa empresa, casi una bendición —. Termino de hablar para meterse un bocado de pasta a la boca. Neji mientras tanto carburaba en su mente otra pregunta para seguir con la conversación.

— ¿Te pagan bien entonces? — Tenten le miro extrañada —. Tengo que saber más detalles —, se defendió él.

—Pues sí, la paga es buena, pero realmente me he mantenido allí por otras razones —. Dio un sorbo a su vaso y continuo—. He hecho varias amistades que no quisiera perder —, su mirada de perdió por un mini momento mientras el vaso de cristal seguía pegado a su labios —. Me siento como en familia —. Neji entendió que había algo más allá de esas simples palabras —. Me he ganado la confianza de mis superiores, por eso es que me pidieron venir hoy aquí con usted señor Hyuga —. Neji sonrió —. Oiga por cierto, hay algo que quisiera que me aclarara —, Neji levanto la vista —. ¿Cómo es que sabía mi nombre? — Neji trago pesadamente —. Cuando estaba en el ascensor me llamo por mi nombre y eso que no se lo había dicho antes ¿Cómo es eso posible?

—Bueno es que… — El nerviosismo se hiso presente nuevamente, no sabía que contestar, no podía decir toda la verdad así como así, en un lugar como ese —. Me dieron tu nombre en el correo electrónico que me enviaron ayer —. Mintió estratégicamente, recobrando su postura seria.

—Ya veo —. Volvió a su labor con los cubiertos y Neji a la tanda de preguntas.

— ¿Realmente son profesionales tus colegas?

—Mucho—, respondió rápidamente—. Le aseguro que trabajará en el mejor ambiente, de respeto, profesionalismo y cordialidad.

—Te creeré entonces… ¿tu trabajaras en este proyecto? —. Pregunto bajando la vista.

—Casi puedo asegurarlo—. Jugueteó con el tenedor. Neji guardo silencio un minuto juntando valor para realizar el siguiente comentario.

—Imagino que tu pareja se debe sentir orgulloso de tener a su lado una mujer tan dedicada en su trabajo. —Dijo sin atreverse a levantar la mirada. Cerró los ojos con fuerza preparado para recibir una respuesta dolorosa, pero en lugar de eso escucho como ella soltaba una carcajada, levanto la vista con cierto temor—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso? — cuestionó. Ella suspiro y le habló mirándole a los ojos.

—No tengo pareja — Contesto y Neji sintió como una bocanada de aire le llenara los pulmones de vida —. Es difícil con mi estilo de vida, me imagino que usted lo entiende.

—Sí, se lo difícil que es… — Respondió, pero la respuesta tiraba más para otra dirección.

—tal vez, esté siendo entrometida, pero lo noto… un poco decaído, o no sé realmente si es esa la palabra que busco—, Neji le miro a los ojos—. Solo sé que siento algo en usted, que… estuvo sufriendo por algo razón—, los años no la habían cambiado nada, la misma preocupación que ella sentía por él, seguía intacta, aun si ella no lo recordaba en absoluto, ese deje de ternura y amor hacia él y su bienestar. Definitivamente no había ni quería a otra mujer que no fuera Tenten para él, solo ella lo comprendía, lo atendía y aceptaba. Siguió con la vista en ella, sin saber que decir para no perturbarla y que lo tomara como un loco —. Discúlpeme, no debí haber hecho ese comentario, seguramente lo ofendí de algún modo, lo lamento soy una bocona, tonta solo ¡míreme! No dejo de hablar jeje.

Neji no pudo evitar contener un pequeña carcajada, sincera, suave.

—Nada de eso —, respondió con las mismas palabras que ella había dicho hace unos momentos —. Si te soy sincero, la verdad es si había estado pasando por una especie de duelo emocional, solo que me sorprendió que lo notaras —. Tenten sonrió aliviada.

—Mis amigos dicen que tengo un "don" para ver a las personas —. Realizo un gesto chistoso y levanto levemente la cabeza al hablar.

—Seguramente lo tienes, por que viste a través de mí —. Nuevamente se encontraron sus miradas.

Quería de verdad con todas sus ganas tomarla entre sus brazos, besar y morder sus labios, juntar sus frentes y respirar su aliento. Tomar su cabello y oler su fragancia. Quería tocar cada parte de su cuerpo para asegurarse que no era una ilusión más de su dolorosa mente solitaria y herida, deseaba con todo su ser hacerle el amor en ese momento, lento y suave, salvaje y fuerte, de mil maneras existentes y por inventar, escucharla suspirar y nombrarlo una y otra vez entrecortadamente y al final abrazarse a cuerpo sin intenciones de soltarla ya jamás.

Tenía la necesidad de decirle tantas cosas, de pedir perdón, por no haberla escuchado, por no haberla protegido como mil veces le había jurado, ya que por culpa de él y de su orgullo y terquedad los años junto a ella se le habían escurrido de entre las manos sin poder evitarlo. No quería siquiera imaginar el dolor que ella había experimentado en sus últimos momento de vida al verse acorralada, el terror que pudo haber tenido sin el a su lado como había jurado en el altar, había fallado en todas las formas posibles y estaba consciente de que era el único culpable, por eso no pedía clemencia para su ser si moría, ya que el hecho de vivir 500 años sin ella era vivir el mismo infierno en la tierra. Necesitaba obtener el perdón de ella para así perdonarse así mismo e iniciar una nueva vida juntos, sin dolor ni sufrimiento, solo felicidad y amor.

—Entonces supongo que si soy especial—. Comentó cruzando los cubiertos sobre el plato, dado así por terminados sus alimentos.

—"Si lo eres"—. Pensó para sí mismo.

—Bueno señor Hyuga, créame que ha sido un enorme placer convivir con usted este día, espero que usted opine lo mismo.

—Totalmente—. El mesero llego para recoger los platos y depositar la cuenta sobre la mesa, rápidamente Neji tomo el cartapacio de cuero mirando el total, después saco su billetera, Tenten realizó lo mismo con la intención de dividir la cuenta entre los dos, él al ver este acto le detuvo.

—Te pido que no hagas eso—, Dijo Neji —. No es necesario.

—Por favor, ambos comimos, es justo que yo ponga mi parte.

—Temo que debo insistir en que no lo hagas —. Le miro muy seriamente —. Me sentiría ofendido.

—No deseo ofenderlo, solo quiero contribuir con usted a pagar la cuenta.

—Entonces hagamos un trato.

— ¿Un trato?

—Déjame pagar esta cuenta a mí, me devolverás el favor después, al fin y al cabo nos vamos a estar viendo muy seguido ya que colaboraremos juntos ¿aceptas? — . Le miro cautivadoramente con una especie de sonrisa seductora, que termino por convencer a la chica.

—Está bien, creo que tiene razón—. Dijo mientras guardaba su cartera nuevamente en su bolso—. Le aseguro que se lo recompensare de alguna u otra manera, lo prometo —. Levanto la palma de su mano realizando su juramento.

—Excelente—. Neji coloco los billetes con una buena propina para el camarero y se la entregó al mismo. Se levantó y rápidamente ayudo a Tenten con su silla nuevamente. Salieron dando las gracias al encargado y entraron al ascensor.

—Bueno le entrego una copia de las estipulaciones y demás asuntos relacionados con el contrato para que lo revise completamente y en calma, en esta tarjeta esta anotada la dirección de nuestro edificio en la ciudad, lo estaremos esperando mañana a las 12 del día para firmar el contrato y todos los papeles correspondientes.

—Estaré allí puntual —. Menciono aceptando la carpeta y observando como ella sonreía levemente. Rápidamente llegaron a la planta baja y caminaron el pequeño trecho hasta la salida y a la calle, donde el chofer de Neji ya le esperaba — Permíteme llevarte.

—No hace falta, traje mi propio auto —. Menciono y saco de su bolsillo unas llaves e hiso sonar la pequeña alarma de su coche, el cual estaba justo detrás del de Neji —. Pero igual gracias por ofrecerse y por hacerme pasar un rato realmente agradable —. Se colocaron frente a frente, él negó levemente.

—Soy yo el agradecido —. Tenten sonrió y levanto su mano derecha.

—Sera todo un gusto trabajar a su lado—. Neji estrechó la mano de ella por segunda vez, deleitándose con los pocos instantes que tuvo para tocar su piel nuevamente —. Hasta luego— .se despidió dirigiéndose a la puerta de su auto.

—hasta luego… — Susurró Neji—. Tenten —. El auto de la chica se encendió y se alejó primero lentamente y después a mayor velocidad. Neji no se movió ni le perdió de vista en ningún momento, solo hasta cuando había desaparecido totalmente de su vista, se permitió suspirar, sonreír y moverse para entrar a su auto. El Chofer de Neji, un hombre de (aparentemente) mayor edad para él, le abrió la puerta y dejo que tomara asiento para después cerrarla. Ya adentro el hombre le hablo.

— ¿A casa señor?

—Si Hiro—. Respondió con una clara sonrisa en el rostro un y semblante de paz que no paso desapercibido por su acompañante.

—Por su semblante, creo que le fue bien señor—. Dijo el hombre mirándole ocasionalmente por el espejo, mientras el auto se empezaba a mover. Neji asintió sin quitar su sonrisa.

—Muy bien Hiro, de maravilla —. Respondió mientras miraba por la ventana las hojas de los árboles en la acera.

—Me alegro señor.

Tantos años de espera al fin recompensados, la vida al fin le daba lo que realmente merecía, su paciencia había dado frutos, los frutos más deliciosos y dulces que había probado jamás. Ya la había encontrado ahora llegaba el turno de recuperarla y eso haría.

En otro punto de la ciudad, Tenten ingresaba a su departamento, encontrándose con alguien dentro de él, cosa que no le extrañó en lo más mínimo.

—Temari creí que estarías con tu novio a estas horas—. Menciono dejando su bolso y las llaves en la mesa redonda del centro.

—Yo también lo creía, pero el nene tuvo un llamado de su padre y tuvo que ir a la empresa a arreglar unos asuntos—. Dijo con tono de molestia mientras le daba un trago a su vaso de cristal.

— ¿No crees que es muy temprano para tomar alcohol? —. Menciono quitándose los zapatos y sentándose junto a ella en el sofá color negro.

—Es jugo de manzana—. Dijo tajante, Tenten rio ligeramente —. ¿Sabes? estoy pensando en conseguirme otro novio.

— ¿Y eso por qué? —. Temari suspiro y arrugo la cara.

—Es que eso de salir con alguien menor no me agrada tanto.

— ¿Y desde cuando te preocupa eso? Suenas muy anticuada, es raro escuchar eso de ti.

—Es un niño—. Dijo con la vista al frente.

—Son solo tres años de diferencia —. Dijo Tenten con una sonrisa.

—Es un inmaduro.

—No lo creo, otros chicos de su edad aún juegas con cochecitos —. Temari le volteo a ver— él es un gran chico, no lo dejes ir solo por un malentendido, no puedes enfadarte cada vez que él tiene algo que hacer en su trabajo, eso habla muy bien de él, te dice que es responsable y dedicado. —Temari simplemente chasqueó la lengua.

—quizás tengas razón, sería muy cruel de mi parte dejarlo, ya no gozaría de mi enigmática presencia, además de mis otras cualidades —. Finalizo con un tono sensual y ambas chicas rieron por un rato—. Pero cuéntame cómo te fue

—Pues… — Tenten se perdió en sus pensamientos un momento mientras lentamente se una sonrisa sincera se formaba en su rostro al recordar la mañana que paso juntos a Neji Hyuga.

 _ **¡Ta-dan! hola mis queridas lectoras :D lamento que este cap haya tardado mucho en llegar, espero de verdad que les gustado y las haya entretenido un rato, trate de hacerlo lo mejor posible, describiendo las impresiones de cada uno, sin querer ser repetitiva (sobre todo en Neji)no sé si lo logre, je ustedes tiene la última palabra.**_

 _ **¿Escucharon la canción? ¿Verdad que le queda perfecto al fic? ¿o ustedes que opinan?**_

 _ **No sé si se me habrá ido un poquito la inspiración ahora que pasaron el último capítulo de Naruto Shippuden y ver las reacciones tan simples y pobres que pusieron en cada uno de los personajes ante la tumba de Neji y el maldito de Kishimoto sin dejarnos ni siquiera una partecita que nos hiciera ver a Neji y Tenten juntos, no se algún recuerdo de ella antes de la guerra donde él le diera a entender algo o no sé lo que sea, tal parece que al final se le seco el cerebro a Kishimoto y no pudo crear un final feliz para ellos, mil veces maldito.**_

 _ **Pero bueno mis amigas, creo que para eso estamos nosotros que creamos y crearemos y sin fin de historias y finales felices para esta la más hermosa pareja de la serie. Es nuestro deber y hay que cumplirlo.**_

 _ **¡VIVA EL NEJITEN!**_

 _ **¡Hasta la próxima!**_


	4. Chapter 4

*TINK-TINK AMA*

 _ **A TRAVEZ DEL TIEMPO**_

 **CAP. 4 POR BUEN CAMINO**

 _ **Aclaraciones: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Esta historia es creación mía.**_

Cuando años atrás, todo su mundo se había disgregado, literal, de la noche a la mañana, se vio a si mismo solo, en un camino sombrío. Los primero pasos que dio eran tan dolorosos como andar en un camino de espinas venenosas, y sentía que a cada pisada, su corazón disminuía su palpitar. Estuvo a punto de dejarse caer al vacío sin siquiera meditarlo; si no fuera porque a su ser, llegó la esperanzadora idea de volver a estar con ella en vida, de disfrutar con ella las estaciones y sus cambios, de cumplirle todas las promesas que le había jurado, completar un ciclo… de vengar su muerte.

Desde sus primeros años de vida, él nunca se imaginó como un hombre enamorado. Bien sabía que algún día tendría que encontrar a alguna mujer con la cual casarse, formar una familia y vivir feliz. Sin embargo no iba por la vida buscando a cualquier mujer que le pareciera bonita para unir su vida junto a ella, desde muy temprana edad, fue entrenado y educado para luchar y proteger a su familia y a su nación; ese fue su principal ideal. El mismo día que cumplió quince años de edad salió del cobijo de su acomodada familia, con el suficiente adiestramiento para sobrevivir, en busca de su propio destino en la vida, siendo consiente del periodo que atravesaba su nación. Cinco años viajo por tantos lugares de su antigua tierra, ganándose la vida y viviendo en total libertad, sin compromisos ni obligaciones que le retuvieran en un solo lugar. Le gustaba esa vida porque podía vivir a su gusto; aterrizar y luego volver a volar lejos como las aves en busca de un nuevo porvenir.

Su vida estaba más que idealizada en un rumbo fijo, sin intención de cambiar de ruta… hasta que la conoció a ella. Nunca se imaginó que esa mujer con alma de niña, voz de ángel, cuerpo de diosa y corazón de oro, le haría mandar al diablo toda esa vida desenvuelta, para ser ella misma su principal objetivo y deseo. Desde el primer segundo que la vio lo cautivó y lo enamoró, aunque él mismo ni siquiera se daba cuenta todavía que lo que sentía era amor, aseguraba con vehemencia que se le había metido hasta por los poros. Jamás se vio a sí mismo como un seductor; alguien que sería capaz de lanzar miradas cargadas con un mar de insinuaciones románticas, de regalar flores, recitar poesía o algo así. Su padre le había mencionadó alguna vez que cuando se enamorara y quisiera conquistar a una mujer tendría que ser muy romántico; él, alegó que cuando enamorara a una mujer lo haría a su manera sin actos ridículos y empalagosos, su padre solo rio burlón.

Desde el primer encuentro que tuvieron, para él, fue el objetivo de cortejarla, su supuesta pasada por ese poblado para comprar suministros, se postergó por unas semanas, después por meses, para al final, quedarse allí por años junto a ella. Fue amor a primera vista, por muy estúpido y anticuado que se escuche, ya que en ella, también pudo ver encenderse el fulgor del romance, poco de ella sabia y no le importaba. Por días la estuvo acechando muy poco disimulado, ya que deseaba hacerle notar su presciencia, honraba su caminar lento y cadencioso, su cabello ondulado se desordenaba de su lugar cuando el viento soplaba, sus labios se movían de forma mullida, siempre que finalizaba una oración, su sonrisa marcaba el punto final. La seguía a todos lados desde algo de distancia, cuando salía a comprar algún alimento, cuando se dirigía a buscar agua, cuando iba junto a otras mujeres al rio a lavar, cuando caminaba en el bosque en busca de hierbas o frutos y de vuelta a su casa al atardecer. Ella se daba cuenta, pues de reojo lo miraba al sentirse escoltada por ese forastero, se mordía los labios reprimiendo un poco su sonrisa y sonrojándose volvía la vista al frente.

En poco tiempo se acercó a ella para hablarle y conocerla, en su soledad recordaba con gran fascinación, de principio a fin, como logró esa primera cita. Enamorarla fue lo más divertido y dulce que había experimentado hasta esa época de su vida, le encantaba quedársele mirando por largo rato hasta ponerla nerviosa y lograr que su cara se pusiera roja como una manzana, le gustaba buscar su escurridiza mirada achocolatada y acercársele hasta acorralarla entre un árbol y su cuerpo, acariciarle el rostro y hablarle bajito y lento, de forma seductora, hasta que ella del nerviosismo y el bochorno se cubriera el rostro con las manos, logrando que él se carcajeara con sus reacciones. Pronto, muy pronto, se fueron acercando más y más hasta que escaparse y pasar todo el día juntos, saludarse al salir el sol y despedirse al anochecer se les hacía muy poco tiempo, uno eternidad con ella no era suficiente, en cambio una eternidad sin ella era un suplicio. La poesía no era necesaria, ambos eran tal cuales eran, sin mascaras ni pretensiones se comunicaban como si se conocieran desde siempre, como si estuvieran destinados a estar juntos, totalmente transparentes, absoluta verdad en cada frase, infinito amor en sus ojos, se revelaron todo de ellos el uno al otro, se conocieron, se enamoraron y finalmente unieron sus vidas, sus cuerpos y sus almas… hasta que la muerte los separó.

En su amplia habitación de tonos grises, plateados y negros, recordaba los primeros sentimientos que ella había hecho florecer él, solo los primeros, porque eran de los momentos más atesorados para él, ahora que la había vuelto a ver después de una eternidad, sentía que volvía a comenzar su historia, aunque con desconsuelo reconocía que el momento en que su alma abandonó este mundo, jamás se borraría de esta historia. Pasaban de las 2 de la madrugada y él no había podido dormir ni un poco. Su insomnio tenía nombre y venía acompañado de una sensación diferente a las muchas otras noches que había pasado en vela, antes era miedo, angustia, desesperación y dolor, ahora era esperanza, ansiedad y una inmensa alegría. Sonreía inconscientemente al techo de su habitación, para después cerrar los ojos, no para tratar de conciliar el sueño, si no para rememorar las escenas del reciente día, en el que parecía que el sol por fin se había dignado a salir a alumbrar su camino. Los dioses se habían cansado de verlo sufrir, _"bueno allí la tienes muchacho, ¿ahora que harás?"._ Larespuesta era obvia: recuperarla, pero es más fácil decir que hacer y sinceramente no sabía por dónde y cómo comenzar, antes era otra época, situaciones diferentes, pero tenía que reconocer que revivir esa etapa de cortejo le afloraba el corazón. 

—Gracias… — Susurro sin saber exactamente a quien se dirigía, se levantó de su cama con solo su pantalón de dormir y el pecho descubierto, se detuvo mirando por el ventanal las luces de la ciudad, se veía tan pequeña en comparación a otras veces que se encontraba en la misma posición. Tenía la sensación de que el mundo ya no era tan grande, los colores eran más vivos y brillantes, los sonidos eran más claros, el aire era más reconfortante, el suelo era más firme, había al fin, encontrado la aguja en el pajar. Su mirada se tornó seria y decidida mientras apretaba los puños por dentro de las bolsas — Esta vez… no voy a perderte Tenten.

Sentía la mañana pasar agobiantemente lento, quería que pronto dieran por lo menos, las once de la mañana, para ya salir rumbo al edificio Sabaku No, ya ansiaba volver a verla y estrechar aunque sea su mano una vez más. Movía su pie derecho incesantemente, realizando un chirrido agudo y molesto con el zapato, se fijó en la hora de su reloj de mano, aún no eran ni las diez, resopló de frustración. Jugueteó con sus dedos un momento, termino de tomarse lo que quedaba de café en su taza y se levantó de la mesa para dirigirse a la sala y encender la televisión en el canal de noticias, para distraerse un momento y aliviar un poco su ansiedad. Al cabo de unos diez minutos su celular sonó, miro el aparato dándose cuenta de que era Hiashi, apagó la televisión al mismo tiempo que con la otra mano respondía el celular.

— ¿Si?, dime.

— Hola Neji, quería saber ¿Cómo te ha ido por allá? — Se escuchó la voz del hombre al otro lado. — No me has llamado para informarme nada.

—Hmm, todo está saliendo muy bien, nos asociaremos con una empresa llamada Sabaku No, es de tecnología, me pareció lo más adecuado. Hoy mismo iré a firmar el contrato. — Dijo mirando nuevamente su reloj.

—Ho ya veo, entonces si ya está todo prácticamente concretado, no tienes que quedarte allá más tiempo ¿Te regresas hoy mismo o mañana?

—No lo sé todavía, prolongare mi estadía un poco más, tengo algunos asuntos que atender aquí. — Al otro lado de la bocina se escuchó una especia de risa, Neji no se molestó.

— ¿Qué clase de asuntos tienes que atender tú en China? ¿Qué planeas, buscar un trato con otra empresa? — Pregunto Hiashi, Neji sonrió de lado.

—Nada de eso, es un asunto personal.

—Ya veo, bueno lo preguntaba por qué tengo algo que informarte, los Uchiha no desisten de su idea de asociarse con nosotros, vinieron una vez más y les dije lo que acordamos, aun así insisten en que lo pienses, además dicen que quieren hablan contigo personalmente. — Neji apretó los dientes y arrugó el rostro molesto.

—Malditos bastardos, creí que con todo lo que les dije la última vez desaparecerían ¿Qué planean con toda esta insistencia?

—No lo sé, es muy sospechoso, pero no te preocupes yo me encargare de todo y te mantendré al tanto. — Neji se tornó pensativo.

—Aun así quisiera saber yo mismo que traman… — Suspiro. — Escucha, arreglare mis asuntos aquí lo más pronto posible para así regresar a Japón a indagar esto, yo te llamare para anunciarte cuando regresare.

—Muy bien, no te preocupes, tu ocúpate de tus asuntos allá, es lo más importante.

—Así será, descuida.

—Hasta luego. — Colgó — ¿"Asuntos personales"? Eso es aún más extraño... — Hiashi meditó por unos segundos. — ¿O será que…? Neji, ¿la encontraste al fin?

Neji se sentó en el sofá, dando vueltas en su cabeza al asunto Uchiha. Esa familia había estado alrededor de un año tratando de afianzar una unión, aunque de alguna forma siempre terminaba rechazándolos, las primeras veces muy cortésmente, hasta que de tanta insistencia termino por impórtale un bledo los buenos modales, rechazándolos incluso usando lenguaje poco apropiado. Hasta hace poco había "accedido" a realizar un convenio, pero solo era una fachada, a último minuto tenía planeado rechazarlos, ese día que Sasuke e Itachi habían ido a su oficina, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al notar lo ventajistas y descarados que eran para pedir tales exigencias, furiosos los rechazó. Aun así, después de todo eso, seguían tras los Hyuga. Justo como había dicho Hiashi…

—Muy sospechoso… — Se quedó un buen rato pensando, esa gente desde siempre le desagrado, cuando era joven, jamás conoció a alguno de ellos personalmente, sin embargo en esas épocas de guerras los nombres y acciones de varias personas llegaban a los oídos y los Uchiha no eran la excepción, cabe aclarar que las historia que se escuchaban de ellos no siempre los hacían quedar bien, actos de estafas y traición, eran solo algunas de esas historias. Sin embargo había algo más que hacía que su desconfianza y odio hacia ellos creciera, algo que ni siquiera el mismo podía reconocer. Ni siquiera supo cómo se pasó el tiempo, cuando se dio cuenta faltaban cinco minutos para las once, no dispuesto a esperar más y olvidando el asunto de los Uchiha, tomó las llaves del auto para conducir él mismo y salir rumbo al edificio. Con suerte podría pasar más tiempo junto a Tenten, que en realidad era su verdadera intención. Condujo lentamente para hacer tiempo y como precaución, no quería tener un accidente, era longevo no inmortal y no estaba dispuesto a morir así nada más después de tantos años sin lograr su meta ¿tanto nadar para morir en la orilla? ¡Ni loco! El tráfico de la ciudad hiso que en el trayecto se le hicieran las once cuarenta, once cuarenta y cinco cuando ingreso al edificio, dio su nombre a la recepcionista y está hiso una llamada anunciando su llegada.

—Por favor tome el elevador señor Hyuga, las oficinas principales están en el piso veintidós, uno de nuestros trabajadores lo estará esperando y lo orientará. — Mencionó la chica cordialmente, Neji dio las gracias y subió al cubo. Sentía el movimiento leve del ascensor, mientras se preparaba mentalmente para lo que seguía y más que nada para no perder el control y hacer el ridículo. Se dio un movimiento más brusco y las puertas se abrieron para dejarle ver frente a él a la mujer de su vida, no se pudo negar a si mismo que verla con ese estilo lo impresionaba en demasía; pantalón negro algo ajustado, camisa blanca de tela suave con los bordes de las mangas, el cuello y la línea de los botones en negro, tacones de aguja del mismo tono, su cabello sujetado en una cola de caballo, dejando libre solo su flecho, un contraste enorme al recuerdo que tenia de ella, mas eso no cambiaba en lo más mínimo sus sentimientos por ella.

—Señor Hyuga, bienvenido a Sabaku No. — Mencionó cortésmente finalizando con una sonrisa.

—Gracias. — Dijo el saliendo del elevador y estrechando su mano con la de ella, sintiendo nuevamente el estremecimiento en el corazón, el hormigueo en la piel y el revuelo en las entrañas.

—Venga conmigo por favor. — Dijo ella y empezaron a caminar a la par. Neji noto el gran movimiento que había en esas oficinas, además de un poco de desastre, podría decir, ya que había algunos hombres cargando muebles, cajas y decoración, incluso basura, además de azulejos, alfombras, cortinas e iluminación. — ¿Cómo amaneció hoy? Espero que bien. — Hablo nuevamente.

—Así es, gracias, espero que tu día también esté siendo beneficioso.

—Lo está siendo. — Tenten le sonrió, para después fruncir las cejas en una especie de gesto de angustia. — Lamento todo este desastre, como le dije antes, estamos renovando nuestras oficinas.

—No te preocupes. — Llegaron a una especie de sala más despejada y tranquila.

—Nuestros directivos están en una junta, en cualquier momento saldrán, mientras tanto tome asiento por favor. — Le ofreció y Neji se sentó en el sillón negro de piel. — ¿Gusta un café, té o una limonada?

—No gracias. — Dijo mirándola directamente.

— ¿Necesita algo en especial? — Preguntó.

— ¿Me harías compañía? — Dijo él, dándose cuenta de lo indiscreto que había sido al hacerle esa petición, al notar la reacción de sorpresa en ella, la chica en el escritorio cerca de ellos dejo por una fracción de segundos su trabajo en el teclado para mirarlos de reojo y sonreír un poco y volver a su labor. Tenten se dio cuenta de ello y miro en un parpadeo a la chica, Neji al ver esto se apresuró. — Sí, para cuestionarte algunos temas sobre el contrato y la unión de las compañías. — Se miraron nuevamente por unos instantes. Ella estuvo a punto de responder cuando fue llamada por la chica del escritorio.

—Tenten ¿puedes venir un segundo por favor?

—Permítame un momento. — Le anuncio a él.

—Adelante. — Dijo extendiendo ligeramente su brazo y la vio alejarse. — _"Idiota."—_ Se reprendió mentalmente.

— ¿Qué sucede Yukata?

—Este expediente tiene algo que no concuerda. — Dijo la chica en voz alta mostrándole una carpeta.

—Déjame ver… — Dijo Tenten tomando los papeles. Yukata se le acercó y le empezó a susurrar.

—Parece que le agradas mucho… — Dijo con picardía, Tenten se ruborizo levemente.

—No digas tonterías.

—Hay por favor, solo míralo, es muy atractivo. — Mencionó. — Joven, distinguido ¿y ya le viste los piesotes?

— ¡Yukata! — Recrimino Tenten alzando un poco la voz pero no lo suficiente para llamar la atención.

— ¿Enserio me vas a decir que no te parece atrayente? ¿Aunque sea solo por una noche?

—Basta, jamás me relacionaría con un socio de esa manera, lo sabes y… — Dijo levantado la carpeta un poco. — Estos papales están en perfecto orden, deja de importunar y vuelve a tu trabajo. — Yukata sonrió.

—Entendido jefa. — Hablo sin perder el tono de diversión en su voz. Tenten regreso con el Hyuga.

—Disculpe usted.

—Descuida.

—Ahora, me decía… ¿qué dudas tiene? — Pregunto ella sentándose a su lado, Neji sintió un leve nerviosismo combinado con alegría.

—Pues…

— ¡¿Todavía no están lista estas oficinas?! — Una voz femenina los sobresaltó, ambos miraron hacia atrás para descubrir que sucedía. Se trataba de una chica rubia, alta delgada, se movía con elegancia y sensualidad al caminar. Su vestido ajustado color negro apenas se movía a cada paso que ella daba, su bolso, de una de las marcas más costosas reposaba en el antebrazo y con sus grandes lentes con degradado dorado se hacía notar. — ¡¿Cómo es posible que sean tan holgazanes?! ¿Les pagamos para que haraganeen? ¡No! ¡Les pagamos para que trabajen, dense prisa y terminen de una vez! — Hablo con voz prepotente y se acercó rápidamente a Tenten. — Hola querida — La saludo dándole un ligero beso en la mejilla y un pequeño abrazo, sin perder nunca su postura de diva.

—Temari. —Respondió Tenten. —Creí que no vendrías hoy.

—Créeme, Por poco lo hago, pero mi padre me insistió en que tendría que venir hoy, soló estaré un rato para que vea que si vine y me iré. — Dijo Temari, Tenten rio quedamente.

— ¡Ho! Por cierto, Temari él es el Señor Neji Hyuga, nuestro próximo socio. — Temari Volteo hacia él y Neji se levantó de su asiento. — Señor Hyuga ella es Temari Sabaku no, Hija del director principal de esta compañía. — Temari se retiró los lentes de su rostro dejando ver sus ojos de un tono entre azul y verde y estrecho la mano de Neji.

—Un placer Señor Hyuga.

—Igualmente.

—Ha hecho la mejor elección al escogernos como socios, ya vera que tendremos buenos resultados de esta unión, se lo aseguro. — Neji solo asintió. — Dígame ¿Tenten lo ha tratado bien? — Ambos voltearon a verla.

—Muy Bien, es una excelente emprendedora.

—Claro que lo es. — Dijo Temari con un toque de cariño mientras la abrazaba ligeramente con el brazo derecho. — Ella es uno de los mejores elementos que tenemos aquí.

—Basta Temari. — Dijo Tenten un poco avergonzada, Temari suspiro.

—Pero un poco ñoña como podrá ver. — Tenten entrecerró los ojos y Neji dibujo una especie de sonrisa en su rostro, _"ñoña" —_ Bueno, los dejo por ahora. — Mencionó. — Tengo que ir con Matsuri a tratar algo importante, pero nos veremos en la junta. — Volteo su atención al Hyuga. — Nuevamente, un placer señor Hyuga. — Mencionó y se retiró con su característica andar. Neji volteo a ver a Tenten con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Ella es la hija de tu jefe? — Preguntó.

—Así es — Suspiro. — Pero no se lleve una mala impresión de ella.

—Yo no he dicho nada. — Dijo él con cierta gracia que hiso que la castaña soltara una autentica risa, melodiosa, angelical, como la de aquel lejano antaño de amor delicado. Sus miradas se conectaron instintivamente, sin saber cómo, sus orbes chocaron casi por instinto, como si ya estuviera acostumbrados a buscarse independiente de los sentimientos y recuerdos que ambos tenían. Tenten nuevamente notó en él, esa sensación de tristeza y anhelo, tenía la impresión de sufrimiento en él y en ella surgieron una enormes ganas de consolarlo. Casi estuvo tentada a hacerlo, pues su cuerpo se movió instintivamente un pequeño milímetro, por una milésima de segundo, su consiente reacción justo a tiempo para detenerla.

— _¿Qué fue eso…?_ — Se preguntó mentalmente, por un momento se sintió poseída por una fuerza o un ser desconocido y sintió un leve temor, que supo ocultar, más o menos.

—Tenten. — Fue llamada.

— ¿Qué pasa Yukata? — Preguntó un poco molesta, al imaginarse que su compañera volvía a la tanda de insinuaciones muy poco apropiadas.

—Los ejecutivos terminaron su junta personal, el Señor Hyuga puede pasar a la sala principal, los jóvenes y el señor Sabaku No, vendrán en cualquier momento. — Anuncio seriamente.

—Ho, ya veo, gracias Yukata. — Volteo con el Hyuga. — Señor Hyuga entremos por favor.

Ambos entraron a una sala amplia con una larga mesa de cristal al centro y varias sillas a juego. Muy parecida a la sala de su propia empresa. Tenten le invito a tomar asiento y así lo hiso, después, ella salió por un momento que le pareció relativamente largo e incierto. Ella volvió a ingresar cargando en sus brazos varios folders, los cuales acomodo en varios sitios de la mesa, los cuales serían ocupados por sus jefes, Yukata también ingreso para agregar un par de hojas más a cada carpeta y dejar un bolígrafo en la carpeta que estaba en el lugar principal de la mesa. Neji volteo a ver a Tenten buscando su mirada, la necesitaba, ella le sonrió ligeramente y le extendió una carpeta. Estaba a punto de hablarle cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver por fin al líder de la empresa, tras de él le siguieron los hombres que ya había conocido días antes; Gaara y Kankuro, eran sus nombres si mal no recordaba. Se levantó de inmediato, noto que también ingresaba la chica rubia de momentos antes Temari.

—Joven Hyuga. — Hablo el hombre principal. — Al fin nos conocemos, Sabaku No Rasa, es un placer. — Extendió su mano, la cual fue estrechada por el Hyuga.

—Igualmente.

—Creo que a mis hijos ya los conocía. — Dijo refiriéndose a sus dos vástagos menores.

—Sí, ya tenía el honor. — Dijo volviéndolos a saludar de mano.

—Un gusto volver a verlo Hyuga. — Mencionó Gaara.

—Bienvenido, es un placer tenerte aquí. —Dijo Kankuro.

—Ella es mi hija mayor; Temari.

—Nos conocimos hace un momento, afuera. — Menciono Temari, dejando su bolso en la mesa y volteando ligeramente hacia Tenten para sonreírle escuetamente.

—Bueno si ya terminamos con las presentaciones, empecemos con los negocios. — Dijo Rasa. — Tomemos asiendo.

—Con permiso Señor. — Hablo Tenten, ella y Yukata hicieron una reverencia y salieron de la sala. Neji se desconcertó, imagino que ella estaría presente en esa junta y seria partícipe de la negociación. La puerta se cerró, ella se fue dejándolo en medio de esas personas a quienes no conocía bien y sinceramente no le interesaba conocerlas. Su intención era ella, la chica de cabello y ojos achocolatados, tenía que jugas sus cartas desde ya si quería recuperarla.

—Bueno Joven Hyuga. — La voz de Rasa llamo su atención. — Por lo que me informo Tenten usted ha aceptado, el trato con todos los convenios referidos.

—A si es. — Mencionó abriendo la carpeta que tenía en sus manos. — Estoy dispuesto a firmar cuanto antes y empezar desde ya las acciones productivas.

—Perfecto. — Menciono Kankuro. — Nosotros tenemos pensado iniciar en una región de Japón, ya que queremos iniciar en un lugar fuera de china ¿y que mejor que en sus territorios?

—Si usted está de acuerdo, claro. — Dijo Gaara. — Recuerde que en las estipulaciones esta aclarado que no se llevara a cabo ningún acto sin el consentimiento de ambas partes.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. — Neji Pensó que los Sabaku No eran muy diferentes a los Uchiha. — Y me parece una idea de lo más plausible, como les dije antes, mi intención de firmar y asociarnos es un hecho.

—No se diga más. — Rasa extendió su carpeta abierta hacia Neji y le ofreció su propia pluma para firmar en la parte de abajo. Pero Neji colocó la palma de su mano enfrente deteniéndolo brevemente, la familia Sabaku No se extrañó.

—Antes de eso. — Menciono Neji. — Tengo una pequeña petición que quisiera añadir al tratado. — Mencionó con voz clara y firme sonriendo ligeramente.

En días como esos, cuando sentía ligeramente un escalofrío recorrerle la espina, quería buscar un armario, un baño, una habitación solitaria y encerrarse hasta que la piel se le alisara, hasta que dejara de temblar, hasta que ya no sintiera miedo. Pero ya era muy mayorcita para actuar como una niña cobarde. Tenía que mantenerse firme y olvidar esos temores y esos recuerdos agrios. Se lo había prometido al Señor Rasa, a Temari, a su madre y a ella misma. Pero a veces la promesa que parece ser la más fácil de cumplir es la más difícil. Los temores seguían vivos dentro de ella, arraigados con saña y con la intención de quedarse allí mucho tiempo, aunque era absurdo aún tener ese delirio de persecución, ya era libre, estaba en paz, podría hacer una vida común y normal sin tener que esconderse ni mentir, sin el temor de que cualquier persona que se le acercase pudiera hacerle daño.

Si bien, todos los recuerdos que tenia de su niñez y adolescencia, no eran los más hermosos, podía por lo menos decir que estaba agradecida por vivir, con miedo, huyendo y ocultándose, pero viva al menos. Estaba completa, sana y ahora, por fin, podría jactarse de tener una familia, no de sangre pero si de corazón. Froto sus manos intentando aplacar el temblor de sus dedos.

—Ya basta, ¡basta Tenten!— Susurro para sí misma. — Ya no seas cobarde, tienes una vida por delante, no la malgastes ahora que ya todo lo malo pasó. — Se frotó el cuello con la mano derecha. Por suerte estaba sola en su oficina, si Temari la viera en ese estado, la regañaría fuertemente y hasta sería capaz de darle un par de bofetadas –como lo hizo en una ocasión- para hacerla entrar en razón. Aunque tenía que admitir que esas acciones de la chica rubia en conjunto con sus hermanos y su padre fueron su salvación, a ellos les debía su vida y seguridad. No podía permitirse el dejarse decaer ahora que la tormenta había pasado y el sol alumbraba su camino al fin.

Apretó el estómago y tomo tanto aire como fue capaz, lo sostuvo por unos segundos y lo soltó lentamente y a su mundo gris y turbio volvieron los colores nuevamente, el cielo era otra vez azul, la poca vegetación de su oficina volvía a ser de tonos verdosos, miro sus manos y sus uñas color vino, casi negro. Su estremecimiento había cesado totalmente, todo había pasado como una especie de espasmo o escalofrió que por un segundo sintió que todo eso había sido producto de su alborotada imaginación. Tomó asiento en su silla y centró su atención en su laptop, en la cual tenía varios archivos abiertos, dio clic al azar y en la pantalla se mostró con letras relativamente grandes y en negritas: Neji Hyuga, sin poder evitarlo sonrió ligeramente acercando un poco su rostro a la pantalla y sintió un toquecito al corazón, tan perceptible que instintivamente llevo su mano derecha hacia su pecho. Minimizó la pantalla y abrió el buscador, tecleando el nombre del ojiperla mordiéndose los labios como si cometiera alguna travesura y enseguida aparecieron los resultados de la búsqueda, dirigió el cursor a la sección de imágenes y de entre tantas, no supo cual escoger para mirar más detalladamente, hasta que una, en donde él aparecía de pie con una mano en el bolsillo, otra sujetando ligeramente su saco y mirando fija y seriamente, mientras tras de él se divisaba un edificio lujoso, el cual supuso era su empresa, llamó su atención, le miro de pies a cabeza detallando cada forma y rasgo, su postura ligeramente de lado, su traje, su mirada, ni siquiera se percató del sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas, siguió mirando más imágenes, en la siguiente estaba él de perfil dándole la mano a otro hombre, el cual no se alcanzaba a notar su rostro, otra donde estaba en una especie de pódium con micrófono en mano y frente a él un gran gentío. En otra aparecía junto a un chico rubio de ojos azules, otro chico de ojos negros y corte de tazón y un último con grandes caninos y marcas rojas en sus mejillas, todos con elegantes trajes, en las letras bajo la imagen solo alcanzo a leer: _"Naruto Uzu…"_.

Hiso zoom en la imagen hasta detallar solo su rostro, sus ojos de un tono extraño y único, su piel nívea, su nariz recta, su mentón cuadrado, sus labios alargados, finos, pero con un toque de voluptuosidad. La mano que antes estaba en su pecho fue guiada hasta la pantalla, recorriendo con los dedos la forma de esos labios lentamente, entrecerró los ojos mirando sus ojos directamente y llevo los mismos dedos hacia sus propios labios rosándolos con frugalidad, su vista se nublo un poco y dejo salir un suspiro sin calificativo, entonces, se permitió cerrar los ojos y sonreír.

Ese hombre con apariencia de ángel doliente, le había tocado el corazón, aun cuando ella se negaba a reconocerlo. Una fuerza extraña y una sensación de reconocimiento le embargaban las psiques y le sobrecogía hasta los más mínimos sentimientos, más que curiosidad, más que simple gusto, más que atracción, mucho más de lo que sea. Una extraña sensación de alivio, como cuando estás buscando algo incansablemente y al fin lo encuentras, esa sensación… más profunda aun, como si se pertenecieran, como si _ella_ le perteneciera…

La curiosidad le carcomía por dentro, en él había visto un gran dolor, cansancio y necesidad, quería descubrir por ella misma que abrumaba el ser del joven empresario Hyuga. Siempre tuvo esa necesidad de ayudar a los demás, aun cuando no era asunto suyo y no debía meterse, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba en su naturaleza, y en todos los años de su vida no había visto a persona más abatido que él. Tal vez la tomaría por una loca, pero si era cierto que él le atraía en cierto modo, aunque aún no sabía a qué grado. Y luego estaba esa extraña sensación y esos sueños, visiones, recuerdos, no sabía cómo expresarlos, sin embargo estaba en una especie de encrucijada personal, por que como bien le había dicho a su compañera Yukata; ella jamás se involucraría con un hombre con el que esté trabajando. Tres toques suaves a su perta llamaron su atención, cerró su laptop al momento que daba permiso para entrar. Frente a ella miro a Matsuri.

—Tenten, el señor Rasa quiere verte en su oficina ahora. — Menciono la chica. Tenten frunció el ceño un poco.

— ¿Ya termino la junta del contrato? — Preguntó mientras se levantaba y salía de la habitación.

—Eso parece. — Dijo Matsuri mientras caminaba a la par de Tenten.

—Entonces… ¿El señor Hyuga ya se fue? — Su tono demostraba cierta tristeza.

—No lo sé realmente… — Matsuri no terminó de hablar ya que el teléfono en su escritorio empezó a timbrar por lo que se apresuró a contestar dejando a Tenten seguir su camino.

Dio un par de golpes a la puerta y escucho el permiso para entrar, se sorprendió de no encontrar solo a Rasa, sus tres hijos le acompañaban, en los dos mayores alcanzó a distinguir una pequeña sonrisa, mientras el menos se apreciaba serio y callado pero con la vista bien adherida a ella.

—Pasa, siéntate Tenten. — Dijo el hombre. La chica se sentó frente a él con cierta incertidumbre.

— ¿Tan Pronto acabó la reunión? — Preguntó.

—Aun no acaba. — Respondió Rasa, Tenten frunció el ceño nuevamente extrañada. Temari, Kankuro y Gaara se mantenían sentados y alejados hasta el momento, de la conversación, solo se limitaban a escuchar sin quitar sus sonrisas.

— ¿El señor Hyuga no quiso firmar el contrato? No puede ser… Ayer dijo que estaba dispuesto a firmar…

—Ha, claro que está más que dispuesto. — Comentó Rasa.

— ¿Entonces? No comprendo… — Notó que el hombre suspiraba hondamente.

—Sucede que el joven Hyuga ha agregado una petición al contrato.

— ¿Desea más dinero?

—No, no es eso, de hecho está dispuesto a aumentar nuestro margen de ganancias hasta un 55 por ciento, con tal de que le demos lo que nos pidió.

— ¿Y… que pidió? — Kankuro no pudo soportar más y soltó una pequeña carcajada ahogada, Gaara negó con el rostro serio, Tenten los miro muy confundida, Temari le miro sonriendo.

—Te quiere a ti. — Dijo sencillamente, la castaña quedo impactada.

 _ **Que tal, ya volví con otro cap. por que volvió a mí la inspiración y por qué no puedo dejar este fic sin terminar. Prometo que subiré capítulos más seguido. Últimamente ya no he leído más fics NejiTen, espero que no hayan abandonado la causa de esta hermosa pareja, la verdad si me entristezco un poco, pero debo decir que yo nunca dejare que acabe mi amor por estos dos personajes. Una vez más maldigo a Kishimoto.**_

 _ **Volviendo al capítulo, quise exponer lo que sentía Tenten solo un poquito, no sé si se habrán dado cuenta que narre los pensamientos y sentimientos de Neji y Tenten con cierta similitud, esto fue intencional, para que notaran que ambos están en la misma "sintonía sentimental" :p.**_

 _ **También puse más recuerdos de Neji, para esa etapa de la vida pasada de Neji y Tenten, me inspiro mucho en la película "Corazón Valiente" de Mel Gibson, el ambiente y esa época de pasado se me hacen de lo más romántico y dulce ¿Qué opinan ustedes?**_

 _ **Como les he mencionado antes, en cada capítulo detallare y aclarare más puntos y misterio para que ustedes vayan comprendiendo la historia y uniendo las piezas. Tal vez más adelante haga un capitulo exclusivamente de la vida pasada de Tenten y Neji detallando más específicamente como comenzó todo ¿les gustaría? Si se me escapo alguna falla o falta de ortografía; mil disculpas.**_

 _ **Déjenme reviews para saber que les pareció el capítulo ¿les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿Debo seguir esta historia? Ustedes deciden.**_

 _ **Besos ba-bay.**_


End file.
